Harry Potter and the Aura of Darkness
by LifeLost
Summary: Another wrong BWL fic. The power of aura, or the manipulation of life energy, is a very fickle thing. One needs to learn to control such power, before it can overwhelm them. For one Harry Potter, this task is more important than any. For should his aura overtake him, it can lead him down a path darker than any Dark Lord could imagine.
1. Chapter 1

_'thoughts'  
_ **'anyone other than humans talking'**

 _ **'anyone other than humans' thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 1: Aura for Dummies**

Dark clouds swirled overhead, as if they were forming a tornado. At the bottom of these clouds, a man emerged from the black wisps that shot down from above. He was wearing a hooded robe, but underneath, you could see eyes as red as rubies. His skin was beyond albino, as it seemed to almost match the color of chalk. The man seemed to be saturated with bloodlust, and everyone took extra measure to avoid him as he walked down the dirt path. The fact that he had now brandished his wand also helped keep others away from him. Although, the street was almost barren, scattered with one or two people here and there. The man smiled from under his hood, baring fangs for any who were brave enough to try and see underneath.

 _'I've done a better job than I first believed. For my reign to inspire this much fear, even in the great Godric's Hollow. Ha! Pathetic fools should be lucky I don't slaughter the whole town in one grand gesture. No, I prefer this. It's more quiet this way.' Voldemort thought to himself._

He stopped, finally reaching his destination sooner than he anticipated. A giant manor stood before him, and Voldemort could only snarl in response.

 _'It was here the whole bloody time! If it weren't for that rat Wormtail, we would have never found Potter manor. That's inconsequential now. Respect will be shown to the mudblood and blood traitor, as well as their spawn!'_

Meanwhile, inside the manor, a husband and wife were just putting their children to bed. Lily Potter nee Evans, had been married to James for almost two years now, and even though their circumstances were not the greatest, she couldn't help but love moments like this. Both of them each had a child in their arms, and were putting them into their footie pajamas, before setting them to rest in their cribs. They were wearing identical pajamas, making it so that it was a little confusing to tell them apart, but Lily would not be stopped. They looked even more adorable matching.

Harry had tufts of black hair growing in, and his eyes had inherited his mother's emerald green color. She loved looking into Harry's eyes, as she had finally found what people found so appealing about hers. Matthew had drawn more from James' side of the tree in terms of his features. The only thing he inherited from Lily was the fiery red hair that had been another one of her trademark features growing up.

' _These boys are going to break so many hearts when they grow up.' Lily thought to herself proudly._

After all, it was her genes that gave them such unique features, not that her husband was lacking. Hers were just more prominent.

After both of them were finished, they put the children in their cribs, and they turned to look at each other. James had such a broad grin on his face, it threatened to split his face in two.

"Have I told you how much I love you, and our kids?" James whispered, making Lily smile back at him. She leaned forward and pressed a small kiss on his lips.

"It could stand to be repeated." Lily said with a small smirk playing on her lips. James smiled back, and then returned the kiss she gave him earlier.

"I love you Lily Potter. Never forget it. I love you and the beautiful children you've given to me." James said, making Lily's heart melt. She loved when James got sweet like this. Unfortunately, they were pulled from their moment when a loud alarm bell sounded through the manor. James swore, and then ran downstairs, where he found the reason the alarms were being tripped. By this point, both children had woken up, and were wailing for the noise to stop.

"Lily, the rat's betrayed us! Get the children and activate the emergency portkey!" James roared from the bottom of the steps. "I'll hold him off for as long as I can!"

Lily did as she was told. Even she knew not to argue, as not even the both of them would be able to match Voldemort. She grabbed her two boys carefully from their cribs, and tried not to focus on the sounds of their front door being blown open. She then gathered her wand, and tapped the small gold chain on her neck, and sounded off the password, "Sanctuary". However, her mind starting going into overdrive, as she didn't feel that tug behind her navel that was usually associated with portkeys. Voldemort must have found a way to prevent their usage through a ward. Sure enough, when she ran her wand around the room, there was the presence of not only anti-apparition wards, but a new type of ward she had never seen before.

"Do you like the new ward? I invented it myself. You may put the children down. I've got a special plan for them." a deep voice said in a mocking tone. Lily turned her back, only to come face to face with Lord Voldemort himself, levitating her (she hoped) unconscious husband. She turned her back and went to put her children back down in their cribs. As she was putting Matthew down, she tried to slowly reach for her wand, only for it to fly slowly out of her hands, into the hands of Lord Voldemort.

"Come now girl, don't you know I've felled opponents far more skilled than you. You're not as clever as them by any means." Voldemort said snarkily, making Lily curse to herself before putting Harry down in his crib. She then turned to Voldemort, trying to ignore both of her children were still crying for her embrace.

"Please, spare-" she was cut off as Voldemort silenced her. She was then slammed backward into the wall, where James followed on her left. They were both facing the cribs where their children lay, but Lily was the only one conscious, although she was highly relieved to see James' chest moving up and down. Right now, she could only pray for miracles.

"We're going to play a game. Since you have infants, I was thinking of peek-a-boo. You see, I'm going to stun you both, and then I'm going to kill your children. When you wake up, they'll be dead. Fun will be had by all. Well, at least by me. After all, thrice you have declined my offer of _friendship._ And then-" he casted _Ennervate_ on James, before silencing him, and then continuing. "You stomp on my ideals by you," he pointed at James, "a pureblood marrying a filthy mudblood." At this, he glared at Lily, only for James to have a smirk on his face at this. Voldemort saw, and then grew a smirk as well.

" _Crucio!"_ the dark lord roared, making James' face twist into a pained expression, before the spell finally ended, and he panted heavily, though silently.

"Now, as I just explained to your wife, I'm going to kill your children. Let's see if you still have all that bravado then." Voldemort finished, watching as James looked like he was yelling, but it was useless, as the man could not break through the silencing charm. Turning toward the two infants, both who were still yelling, he couldn't help but release a snarl. He silenced the both of them, and then smirked. Now everything was quiet. Still. He could finally rid himself of the children of prophecy.

 _'Time to die, spawn. May you rot in hell, where I shall never join you. Oh, I almost forgot in my excitement.' Voldemort smirked._

He waved his wand toward the two Potters on the wall, and watched a red beam of light hit each of them in the chest, effectively knocking them out, and leaving him to his devices. However, he faltered as one of the children in front of him was glowing blue. This didn't deter him fully though, as he prepared his wand to fire the killing curse.

Harry was scared. He knew he was crying, but no noise was coming out, which was disorienting the infant. The man in front of him was pointing something at him, but all he saw was the man outlined in red. He liked blue. Blue meant people fed him and rocked him to sleep. Red meant people who didn't feed him or play with him. He wanted blue.

 **'Fear not child. The power of aura is within you.'**

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort roared, shooting the spell at Harry, but Voldemort was stunned, when the spell was caught by a being made entirely of the blue light that was surrounding the Potter boy. Voldemort tried firing another killing curse, but the same result occurred, making Voldemort almost as nervous as when he fought Dumbledore.

 **'You dare try to extinguish my life force?! I am life itself!' the being raged, swirling a blue sphere of energy and hurling it into Voldemort, causing the wizard to fly into the wall behind him, leaving spiderweb cracks.**

 **'You know nothing of the forces you've tried to tamper with tonight. You even thought to embed a piece of your soul into my host. Preposterous!' the being raged, more forcefully than before.**

Voldemort managed to pull himself off the wall and apply Episkey spells to anywhere that needed severe attention. However, the being was indeed powerful, but he was not the Dark Lord for naught! He brandished his wand toward the being, and started firing the darkest spells he knew. Everything from elemental curses, to insanity inducing hexes, to the Cruciatus curse, and nothing affected the being of all. Finally, Voldemort decided that he would have to use a spell that he couldn't control at all, if he were to survive tonight. He had been experimenting with it, but tonight, he would have to see if it would have positive results.

 **'Are you finished wizard? I will be finishing you off. You may have your last words if you wish.' the being said, making Voldemort fume.**

"I don't know what monstrosity of magic you are, being! But rest assured, I shall not be dying here tonight, or at all! _Pyrocimata Fiendus Atrum!"_ Voldemort bellowed, releasing fiendfyre from his the tip of his wand. However, it wasn't normal fiendfyre.

No, this fiendfyre was black in color, and took the shape of magical creatures, instead of animals found in nature. It had a magically enhanced property that the being couldn't discern, and it braced itself as it formed a shield across the width of room, blocking the fire from reaching the children or the two adults on the wall.

 **'You will pay for abusing my mercy, wizard! Know the fear of the aura!' the being roared, as it swirled the fire into almost a funnel-like shape, and brought it into itself.** The being was then turned from the light blue to a pitch black color, and it's eyes turned red, instead of the white that they were.

 **'I will now be taking your life force. May you find yourself in Tartarus for eternity!' the being said,** holding his hand out, and a black wisp of energy went from Voldemort into the beings' hand.

Voldemort felt himself getting weaker, but as a last resort, fired one last killing curse at the other twin, and the being couldn't absorb all of the spell, before it hit the child. When it did, Matthew fell silent, and then started crying again, showing that he was still alive. Voldemort could barely contain the surprise shown on his face, as another one of the Potters had defied the norm. The only residue from the spell was a lightning bolt scar on Matthew's forehead.

The being finally pulled the last of Voldemort's life force from him, and the Dark Lord felt himself grow tired, as he slumped to the floor, effectively dead for all intents and purposes. The being however, was struggling.

' _ **Too much dark energy concentrated inside. All of the other aura colors are fading from the spectrum, which means the boy might become the chosen one. The one who can master the dark aura, and tame the powers that come from it. I only hope he too, does not succumb to the fate as the others who have tried to master this power.' the being thought with finality, as his form receded back into Harry. The infant's eyes turned completely black, losing all white, before they returned back to their usual emerald green.**_

Both boys were silent, as a man in brightly colored robes burst into the room, and was astounded at what he saw. He gently removed both Potters from the wall, and checked for signs of life. Once he gauged that they were both alive, he swiftly woke them up. Before he could start asking questions, a man with curly black hair burst in, roaring at the top of his lungs.

"James! Mate, please be alive!" Sirius Black yelled, making Matthew start to cry, but Harry strangely remained silent. Lily yelled at the man.

"Sirius, shut up, we're fine! Now lower your voice." Lily said, picking both of her children up, and hugging them close to her chest. She didn't stop kissing them on their foreheads until a few minutes had passed.

Another man burst into the room, and James looked up, before donning a guilty expression on his face. It was Remus Lupin, the man who they suspected to be in league with Fenrir Greyback, the murderous werewolf associated with Voldemort. He walked over to Remus and hugged the man.

"I'm so sorry Remus, we thought-" he couldn't finish his statement as the werewolf had cut him off.

"No harm done, James. I'm just glad you're alive. What happened here?" Remus questioned, making Dumbledore speak up.

"I was about to ask the same thing, Remus. Sirius, if you would please hand me the portkey I gave you earlier, we will all adjourn to headquarters, where we can hopefully figure out what has happened her tonight, as well as give Lily and James, as well as their children, a look over for injuries that may have occurred.

They all agreed on the course of action, and Lily grabbed Harry, while James took Matthew, and they all huddled around Dumbledore, who gave the password for the portkey. They appeared at Sirius' ancestral home, 12 Grimmauld Place. It was perfect due to the large amount of room it had, and the fact that it once belonged to a dark family. Most of Voldemort's servants had glossed over it. They had put the Fidelius charm on it as well, so even if they did think of the place, they would never find it.

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in the kitchen of the large manor, when she saw the Potters materialize with their children, and the search party that had went out to look for them. She immediately went to Lily, and carefully enveloped her in a hug, noting that she had a child in her arms. The red haired woman leaned into it, as she was exhausted from the night's ordeal. She then led both her and James to a very large sitting chair, and conjured two cribs for the boys. She then sat down herself, relief flooding her that her former students were still very much in the land of the living.

Dumbledore let them have a few moments to breathe, before he continued his previous line of questioning from Potter Manor.

"I can only imagine how terribly drained you both are from this ordeal," he stopped to take a breath "but I must insist that you try and recall what happened at your manor tonight." Dumbledore said, with the look of utmost urgency on his face.

"That's the thing Albus, after Voldemort pinned us to the wall, and stunned us, there's nothing we can tell you. We were both unconscious. The only ones who know what happened are the boys and Voldemort. And half of that party is dead, preferably for good." James said, looking down at his boys, and noticing that Matthew had a scar on his forehead. "There might be your answer Albus. Maybe the prophecy kicked in." Albus took a glance down at Matthew, and seeing the scar on his forehead.

"You may be right James. If this is the case, then this is not the last we will have seen of Voldemort." Albus said, making Remus look around in confusion.

"Um...I know I probably wasn't around, but am I allowed to know about this?" Remus said, making James wince as he remembered how he treated one of his best friends.

"The prophecy basically states that there will be a child born on the last day of July, who will kill or be killed by Voldemort. The child will have the power of ancients, and will be able to bring light to the wizarding world. However, there's a warning that if the child isn't kept away from the dark, then the dark will be all consuming, and engulf the child in eternal darkness. The child must battle constantly with the darkness inside in order to control the darkness around themselves. That's it in a nutshell, right Albus?" James said, making the older man nod to himself.

 _'They must never learn the final part of the prophecy. If the child falls prey to the darkness, it will spell the end of the wizarding world as we know it. I will make it my final mission to make sure that never happens.' Albus thought with a grim expression on his face._

"James, might I have a word with you and Lily?" Albus said, giving a pointed stare to the other occupants of the room. They all took the cue, and excused themselves from the room. When they were alone, Lily saw the way that Albus was looking at her children, and it gave her shivers.

"What did you want to talk about, Albus?" Lily asked, picking Harry up from his crib, to hold him in her arms. The small baby snuggled closer into his mother's embrace, and kept soundly snoozing.

"I wish for you to place Harry with friends or relatives, in order to focus solely on raising Matthew. Now that the boy has successfully vanquished one of the worst dark lords of the century, I'm afraid that he will be an icon for our world. In that respect, I believe that he should be focused on individually, without the added distraction of having a sibling." Dumbledore said, making James and Lily scowl at the old man.

"Why would we give up one of our children Albus?! Just because Matthew is bound to become famous because of this, doesn't mean that we would love Harry any less!" Lily roared at the man, before shushing, trying to get Harry to go back to sleep.

Meanwhile, outside the manor, a man with an extravagant top hat, with a yellow symbol in the center, and a staff about six feet long stood silently, a blue glow faintly surrounding him and his companion. His companion, was not even human. It was a blue dog creature with ears pointed upward, and standing on two feet. It had a spike coming out of each of its paws, and a headband like strap wrapped around its eyes, with holes to see through.

"Well Lucario, should we interrupt this very heated engagement?" the man asked his companion, who merely nodded. The two of them then phased out of the street, before appearing right in the middle of the Grimmauld Place den, where Albus, James, and Lily sat there shocked that a man apparated out of nowhere. The manor was supposed to be under the Fidelius charm.

Within seconds, the man had three wands pointed at him, and he was surprised the woman had her wand out too, even though she was carrying a baby. The man sighed, and let his staff drop to the floor, and the resounding sound drew the others from the kitchen, only to immediately draw their wands on the strange man as well. The dog like creature mimicked the one it came with, and put it's hands up in the air. The man saw what Lucario did, and put his hands up as well. He started to laugh neverously.

"Uh...we come in peace?" the man said, making all of them harden their glares, making the man sigh. He should have done this more tactfully.

 _'I should've expected this. They're at the end of a very long war. I should've known that they wouldn't have just welcomed me with open arms, especially after I tell them my piece. Oh well, when in doubt, wing it.' the man thought with a smirk._

"Greetings, I'm Sir Aaron, and this is my compatriot and friend, Lucario. I am one of the Aura Guardians that sit upon the Kaios mountains in Japan. It is here that I come with greetings from as our princess, the Lady Geneve, wishes for you to relinquish your son into our care, so that he may be trained in his powers of aura. Normally, we would wait until the child has had an outburst of aura, but your child's aura is unusually strong at such a young age." Aaron finished, making everyone in the room gape in shock, but Dumbledore had a glint in his eyes.

 _'Perfect! This is exactly the opportunity Matthew needs in order to stand strong in the fight against Voldemort. It had to be Matthew, for who else would have been able to harness whatever this power of aura is? Surely not the other boy for sure.' Albus thought with a triumphant grin._

"Not that we don't believe you, but we don't believe you. What in the nine hells is aura anyway? How do we know you didn't just escape the psychiatric ward at St. Mungo's?" James said to the man, his wand still pointed at his head, waiting to cast a _Reducto_ at a moment's notice. At this, a look of realization came over Aaron's face, and he sighed. This was going to take longer than he expected.

Aaron, dropped to his butt, and sat cross legged. Lucario did the same thing, and the rest of them lowered their wands, but kept them out. If he was sitting down, his mobility had literally been chopped to only a quarter of what it was standing.

"To begin, aura is life. More specifically, the energy of life. Aura exists in every human being on the planet, and can be harnessed from nature itself. Also, it is said that auras vary in colors, showing different emotions, elements, and even abilities. The power of aura is limitless, and if trained properly, has no bounds." at this point, Aaron stopped to take a breather, and then asked for some water.

Minerva didn't know if she wanted to acknowledge his request, but before she could say yes, an elf appeared with a glass of water. Aaron took the glass gratefully, and downed it, before thanking Kreacher, and was about to return to the story, before he was stopped.

"How did you know his name?" Sirius asked, wand raised again, before Aaron chuckled, and then glowed a faint blue.

"Like I said. Limitless. However, don't let my face or physique fool you. I am over 500 years old. I've dedicated my whole life to learning the power of aura, and all that it has to offer. That is why I do the bidding of our princess, and find budding aura users, and bring them to our training grounds, where they are given space to develop their own unique brand of aura ability. After that, they may freely stay, or go back to their normal lives. Well, as normal as it can get." Aaron stopped, with a chuckle. Everyone looked as if they were following along, but Lily had a question.

"You said you normally wait to come find new aura users? Then why are you here now? We only have infants." Lily said, making Sir Aaron's eyes furrow, and his mouth turn downward.

"It is unfortunate that I am here, yet fortunate as well. Normally, the power of aura manifests itself at age 13 or 14 in the form of an outburst of energy that we can sense. However, one of these children has manifested their aura alarmingly early. If the power is not controlled at an early age, it can wield disastrous results for the wielder of the power, as well as those who surround them. I am here to discern which child I _will_ be taking back with me to the Kaios mountains." Aaron said, with a hard stare at the people surrounding him with their wands.

"Now just hold on a minute! Couldn't whichever one of them has the aura just learn to control it here? I mean, it can't be too much harder than magic, could it?" James said, making Aaron laugh uproariously.

"You're trying to compare aura to the parlor tricks you do with the focus of a wooden stick? You would've thought they would've made a more functional focus by now, like a ring or necklace? Regardless, don't presume that your magic holds a candle to the power of aura. You're grossly out of your league here." Aaron said with a glare toward James, and then he stood up, causing all of them to point their wands toward him.

"Be at ease. I'm merely going to see which one of them has the aura. Besides, my weapon is down there." he said, pointing to his staff, and they relaxed their wands, still trying to question him as he walked over to the boys.

"What if they didn't go with you? How bad are the effects if they remain untrained in aura?" Lily asked, prepared to make sure he wasn't getting her baby.

Aaron ran a hand over Matthew, seeing the old man with the long beard look up expectantly. However, that was not the child he sought. He then walked over to Harry, deciding to finally answer Lily's question before he scanned Harry's aura.

"Think of the phrase, 'absolute power corrupts absolutely'. Anyone who isn't trained in aura, and all of a sudden develops these superhuman abilities, suddenly find themselves makeshift gods. And then it is up to me to either try and reform them, or kill them. Most usually refuse to change their ways though." he finished with a smile, but his eyes said something else entirely to Lily.

Moving over to Harry, Aaron already figured that this would be the child that he was seeking, but he was not prepared for what he found. The boy had a sentient being formed completely of aura living inside of him. He pulled his hand back with a jolt, and then turned toward Lucario, who was still sitting down.

"Lucario, come!" Aaron said with a harsh tone, making the dog-like being move toward his friend's side. They both scanned Harry, making everyone else in the room realize that Harry was the child who had the aura Aaron was seeking. Albus was furious that it was not Matthew, the child who had conquered their Dark Lord, but Albus could not do anything about the situation.

Aaron and Lucario both unleashed their aura over Harry, trying to figure out what that thing was inside of him, before both of them relinquished their efforts. The being was of pure black aura, and seemed to be unconscious at the moment. That was, until Aaron heard something speak to him through his mind.

 **' _Aura Guardian, what need do you have of me?' the being asked, making Aaron school his face into a neutral expression, regardless of how surprised he was right now._**

 _'What are you doing within that child? Surely one so pure shouldn't have an aura so tainted? How have you warped the boys' aura?!' Aaron roared at the being, making the being snarl._

 _ **'Do not presume you know what has transpired tonight, guardian! Their was a great evil I had to protect my host, as well as his loved ones from, and in order to do so, I absorbed energies so dark, they actually managed to warp the boy's aura. Because of this, the boy, who at first had the aura of the rainbow, now has the aura of darkness.' the being said, making Lucario snarl.**_

 _ **'Are you sure there was no other option for you to stop their Dark Lord, then just absorbing the energy? Surely the boy is powerful enough to perform an aura sphere if you live inside of him!' Lucario growled at the being mentally, making the being roar back in outrage.**_

 _ **'I tried fool! But the boy is barely a year old. He has not been trained in aura, and as powerful as I am, I am still bound by some limitations, through my host! Now, instead of lecturing me on what I could have done, you can be glad the boy still takes breath!' the being said, before he promptly shoved Lucario and Aaron out of his mind, causing the two to rub their foreheads at the migraine that ensued.**_

 _'Well, that explains a lot. What are we going to tell the princess? She's been distrustful of dark auras since her mother was killed by Danny when he was consumed by it.' Aaron said through a mental link, making Lucario scowl._

 _ **'You don't have to tell me, I was there! And this is a very precarious situation.' Lucario said, making Aaron smirk.**_

 _'You don't have to be redundant. I got that already.' he thought, making Lucario scowl at him. 'Nevertheless, I believe that we should take him with us. I'll have to personally guarantee this one, as I'm sure the princess will be weary with him around.' Aaron said, making Lucario nod._

 _ **'So be it. Let us proceed.' Lucario put, making Aaron nod his head.**_

By the time he left the mental link, and looked around, Lily had picked up Harry, and held her close to her chest. James, Remus, Sirius, McGonagall, and even Dumbledore had picked up their wands and pointed them at the man. Each of them glowing with a spell just waiting to be cast. Aaron sighed, and thought he'd try to reason with them once more, before he resorted to more neanderthal means.

"Look, that boy needs to come with us. Harry, right? He is blessed with the power of aura few are capable of, and it can only grow once it's nurtured." Aaron said, before taking a long pause. He closed his eyes, and then opened them again, only for his eyes to be completely blue, power glowing from the irises. "I warn you now, I have been authorized to use as lethal of force that I see fit. Should you be determined to meet your end, I will happily oblige." Aaron said, his voice taking a hollow echo that sounded through the whole den.

All of them looked at each other, before James slowly lowered his wand. He didn't want to relinquish complete control like this, and there had to be some way to keep his son, or at least get his son back if he did go. He looked at the man, who until just an hour ago, seemed completely harmless. Now here he was looking like an omniscient being, who could smite them all with holy retribution. He sighed, and then began to speak.

"Look, how long would we have to lose Harry for? It wouldn't be for his whole life would it?" James asked, making Lily give him an incredulous look.

"NO! James, I don't know what spell hit you, but I am not giving up our son! I-" she was cut off mid sentence as she suddenly slumped to the ground. James looked over, and saw Lucario's eyes glowing blue just like his friends'. James turned to the two with a fury few have lived past, and then snarled at the two, "what did you do to her?!"

"Be at peace, James. Lucario has merely put her to sleep. I could have done the same to all of you, but I don't fashion myself a kidnapper. If you look closely, you will see her chest rising and falling. A lovely chest it is too." Aaron said with a suggestive wink, causing James to glare at the man hatefully, making Aaron look a little sheepish.

"Okay, not the best time for humor then. Look, I see Harry coming back home by the time he is 11 years old. Just in time for your magical school training, which he will also need. Just because he has the aura, doesn't mean he is not also a wizard, for that magic runs in his blood." Aaron paused, as he saw James give a sigh of relief. James realized he was getting somewhere, and allowed Aaron to continue his speech.

"He will just be brought up around aura, which will teach him not only how to harness it, but also how to respect it, and cherish the power he has been given. You will not lose your son, I assure you." Aaron said, with Lucario nodding his head on the side of him. James looked torn, and then asked Lucario to wake his wife up, while he went and handed Harry to them. The dog-like creature did so, and she was a little dazed, before she saw the look on James' face. Something had changed while she was knocked out.

"James! What happened? Did he take Harry?!" Lily stammered as she hurled all these things at her husband, but she saw that Aaron and Lucario were still there. However, she also saw that Aaron had a hold of Harry, and she looked around the room seeing that everyone had a somber expression on their face, except for Sirius.

"James, you can't really believe all of this shit, mate! So he put Lily to sleep! Ever hear of wandless magic?! Sure it's rare, but it's bloody possible! You don't just go an hand off your son, before you even verify what they've said." Sirius roared, causing Lily to look over to James.

"Did you really give them Harry? Why?! What would compel you to make such a bloody stupid decision on your own?!" Lily shrieked at James, making the man wince at her tone, but then she stopped as she heard Aaron clearing his throat.

"Look, I know that this is sudden, and unexpected, and that your son just barely turned a year old. However, it is for his good, as well as your own." once he finished, he turned over to Sirius, who was still scowling after his outburst. "Mr. Black, I assure you, aura is completely genuine, and not this wandless magic you seem to think I'm using. However, if you require a more _potent_ demonstration..." he left the statement hanging as he handed Harry off to Lucario, who took extra care to hold Harry, while avoiding him with his spikes.

Aaron held his hand out, and his staff materialized into it immediately, before his whole body started to glow blue, and an invisible wind started to swirl around him, before he picked his staff up and slammed it into the ground. That was when a brilliant flash of light emanated from the staff, and when it finally died down, Harry, Aaron, and Lucario, were all gone. Lily and James held each other tight, as Lily's eyes poured tears. She had just lost one of her sons, her babies. She couldn't contain it anymore, and sobbed into James' chest, as bore the brunt of her sorrow. He knew he had made the right choice, but why couldn't he convince himself to believe that right now. He just held his wife and hoped Harry would have a childhood that he deserved to have.

Dumbledore had found himself pensive, even through the sounds of Lily's sobbing. Matthew was the child of prophecy, but Harry had a power that seemed to trump even magic of old. Could it be that he was mistaken about the child of prophecy? He then shook those thoughts out of his head. Voldemort had been killed, and the only one who bore a mark to show for it, was Matthew Potter. He had to be the child of prophecy. Yes, Dumbeldore was certain of this. Once Lily had tired herself out sobbing, it was Sirius who broke the silence that permeated the room.

"Was I the only one who found that really cool?" the black haired man, only to be slapped upside the head by Remus.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome." the werewolf said with a grin.

 **10 years later...**

The Potter manor was full of merriment today, as the sound of children permeated the yard behind the manor. Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Ron Weasley, and Matthew Potter were all comparing their chocolate card collections. Suddenly, there was a call for cake, and all three kids ran up to the table, where the cake was set down by James Potter.

It was a bright, and sunny July 31'st, and Matthew Potter was enjoying his eleventh birthday party. He was even more excited that he was finally old enough to get a wand, and that he was going to buy one tomorrow. Today, he was just happy that he got to have cake, and presents. Mostly the presents though. After all, he had conquered the Dark Lord, so why shouldn't he have presents?

He was told that he had a brother who had to be taken away at a young age, and he didn't even know why. His parents had just said that it was important at the time. He was given special training by his parents, and his uncle Remus, and uncle Sirius. So of course that would further his belief that he was special, even if he had to eventually share with someone else. His parents would still love him more. They let him have everything he wanted.

And besides, everyone even knew his name. His best friend Ron Weasley, knew his name before he even became friends with him. Now they were best mates. His sister was a bit weird, but that was alright, because she was a girl. They were strange things anyway.

He saw his mom making extravagant preparations today, even compared to most his other birthday parties. And he also saw another name on the cake. It was Harry. That was the name of his other brother, Matthew remembered. He wondered why they were putting it on the cake now, when they had avoided it every other year. It was pushed to the back his mind though, when everyone came over to sing the birthday song to him. He liked this, as he was the center of attention. His parents had looked a little sad though, and he didn't know why. Could it have been because Harry wasn't there?

Suddenly, there was a bright blue light in the middle of the yard, and wind starting making a vortex around where the light was situated. That's when the light drew into itself, compressing into a small ball, before exploding outward, releasing a bright flash, that took away everyone's sight for a few seconds. Everyone still brought their wands out, not knowing what to expect. Everyone except James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus. They all smiled, as they figured just exactly who it would be.

"Sorry about being so late. I found a black cat while teleporting, so I had to go around the other half of the world, before coming through here. They're bad luck, you know." Sir Aaron said, his appearance not having changed since the last time that they saw him. Lucario was also with him, but Lily and James were focused on the small boy that was next to Lucario.

Black pants with a red t-shirt. Black fingerless gloves, and shaggy hair going all over the place, but most of it being tied haphazardly into a ponytail. He also had on what looked to be like black combat boots. His skin had developed a slight tan, and his left eye was blood red. He had a small scar just under his left eye, and his smile looked like it could've brightened a whole room. Aaron smiled, as he saw Lily Potter run up to the boy and evenlop him in a hug, James following shortly after.

"My baby! My baby is finally back home!" Lily cried, sobbing all over Harry's shirt, but the boy merely hugged his mother back, not knowing what else to do. James enveloped them both, and then let go slowly, as he looked his boy over. He looked healthy, and there were no signs of abuse he could see. He could excuse a scar or two, because that was just part of growing up.

"Right on schedule, slightly. But I'm back." Harry said, still captured in his mother's embrace. It seemed like a fresh start for the Potters.

 **And cut! A.N: So this is my idea for Harry being gifted with the power of aura. Yes, I used Lucario, for those of you who are familiar with Pkmn, but he will be the only pkmn in the story. No riolu, or other psychic types, nada.**

 **2\. Just him, as he's Aaron's companion. For everyone curious about my information on aura, search aura manipulation on the superpower wiki. You'd be surprised at some of the things aura can do, which is why I kept it very brief.**

 **3\. I'm not going to try and have superpowered Harry. Why? Because then the Dark Lord would have to be superpowered in order to keep things balanced, and that would take a lot of work figuring out how Voldemort would even develop aura, let alone master it further than Harry who had been grown in it.**

 **4\. Also, for those who are curious about Harry's training before Hogwarts, I'm a big fan of the flashback during a need to know moment, person. So when he does something aura related, you'll get a flashback. That, or I'll do it like arrow, and have a flashback tie into the whole chapter.**

 **5\. One last thing. Yes, Lily and James did NOT want to give up Harry. From everything you hear about them, why in their right minds would they give up their child. Especially being new parents. Dumbledore only has so much influence. I see other wrong boy who lived fics, and I get the stupidest reasons for abandoning Harry. It annoys me, so I'll try and be different. But there will be some cliches in here. That's all folks. Hope you liked the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_'human thoughts_

 _ **'anything other than human thoughts**_

 **'anything other than human speech**

 _spells  
 **For those confused about Susan Bones' appearance, I've changed the previous chapter to include her. The reason will explained in this chapter.**_

 **Chapter 2: Where have you been?**

Harry had been told about his family by Aaron and Lucario, but seeing them in the flesh was a whole different story. Harry had so many emotions flowing through him right now, and even with his increased control over himself, he had trouble containing both excitement and fear from showing themselves on his features. He always feared that his family would turn him away, once he came back, but luckily his mother had dispelled most of those thoughts. He was also excited about the prospect of having family to actually depend on, and that was something he eagerly looked forward to.

Ever since Harry had returned from wherever he was, Lily refused to let him out of her sight. Harry began to shirk away from the red headed woman, trying to get a little personal space, but the woman was on him like a hawk on its prey. Her eyes were constantly scanning the yard, making sure Harry wouldn't up and vanish again. She had been counting the days until this moment, and she was finally glad to have her other son back. There was a lot of love backlogged in her heart for Harry, and she seemed to be trying to give it to him all in one fell swoop.

Harry took his chance at getting some space away from Lily, in order to survey the party that was going on in the yard. He saw the other children playing in the yard, fawning over the new broom that, it looked like his twin had gotten for their birthday. He sighed, knowing that he was going to have to get used to having a sibling, as well as the concept of having a real family.

 _'I doubt Aaron and Lucario count as a conventional family, but they were awesome. It was actually like having siblings, now that I think about it.' Harry thought to himself, looking over to Lily and James._

He felt some sort of resntment toward them, for giving him up so easily, but Aaron also explained that given what he was carrying, he would've gone with him either way. Willingly, or by force. Harry sighed, and realized he couldn't blame his birth parents one bit, and judging from Lily's reaction, it was more of a grudging acceptance. They truly had not wanted to let Harry go, and he was thankful that they did anyway. His control over aura was nowhere near complete, but it was enough to make him not kill anyone by accident.

He was drawn from his corner of the yard by two men walking up to him. One of them had shaggy, curly black hair, and the other one had sandy, blonde hair. The black haired man had more aristocratic features on his face, especially the high cheekbones, and perfectly straight teeth. The blonde haired man had three whisker-like markings on both his cheeks, and his teeth seemed more sharp than normal. Harry closed his eyes, before opening them again, and having the whole world phase into black.

The only things that were visible to Harry were colors. The black haired man had a green aura around him, signifying increased strength of will. The man next to him was a quandary for Harry. Half of his aura was yellow, showing great fear, but half of it was white, like the color of the moon. He closed his eyes again, and opened them up again, returning his vision to normal, and he smiled at the two men as they came over. The smile was more of him remember how he managed to obtain his beginner's aura sight in the first place.

 _Flashback start:_

 _A five year old Harry had been running through the forest as part of a grueling exercise routine formed by Aaron. A blur of brown and green passed, as the thin air swirled around him. The man had told him that he was sprinting for miles by the age of 6, so Harry had high standards to live up to. The boy grumbled, as he ran through the forests of the Kaios mountains. Just because he was being taught by an aura master, didn't mean he had to be trained like one. But the man was a slave driver, and wouldn't listen despite Harry's complaints._

 _The high elevation was a problem for Harry as well, as his lungs were on fire, as they were struggling to get enough air for him to breathe. But he managed to his pace up to the peak of the mountain. Once he reached the top, he couldn't help but be astounded. Pure white surrounded him, as if everything around him had been bleached. It was frosty at the top, but Harry felt a peace he'd never experienced before._

 _He reached into the pack that he strapped onto himself, and pulled out the warmer clothes that Aaron said to put on , once he made it to the top. He only had one more job for the morning, and that was to meditate in the extreme weather. He was new at it, so they allowed him warmer clothing. Aaron usually did it next to him only in spandex underwear. Damn him._

 _He sat down, and crossed his legs, trying to block out the extreme weather from his senses. His task was to feel the life around him, and see their natures. Every person had a nature of aura that was most suited to them, and it was shown through a specific color. Green was willpower. Red was anger. Yellow was creativity. Orange was vitality. Blue was intelligence. Purple was emphatic. Pink was love. Gray was sorrow. And black was evil. If you were able to see the colors, then you had taken the first step into the aura sight._

 _Harry closed his eyes in his seated position, and tried to focus. Unbeknownst to him, Aaron was on the very peak of the mountain, looking down at his charge. He had used the boy's powerful aura to track him all the way up the mountain. To his aura sight, Harry's aura was like a flare being set off in the middle of the night. Aaron looked down, and saw the boy try and focus his thoughts, but there was something blocking his breakthrough. It was then that Aaron peered deeper into the boy's aura, and figured it out. The boy had to meet the being he found when he first brought the boy to the mountains._

 _Aaron reached deep into Harry's aura, and without Harry noticing, tried to contact the being within him. He responded with an angry tone, but Aaron had come to expect that from this being, seeing as he had been tainted. It probably affected his moods too._

 **'What do you want of me, guardian?' the being asked, making Aaron sigh.**

 _'Can you not feel your charge trying to access the sight? Why do you deny his request to meet with you, and delve into his aura?' Aaron asked mentally, making the being look at him, before speaking deliberately._

 **'Because the boy is not ready to meet me. The darkness aura needs a more mature handler than who the boy is right now. You expect one of his age to handle such power?' the being said, his tone harsh.**

 _'I don't expect the boy to be a master overnight. However, if you don't let him access his aura, how will he ever develop?! He needs to understand the power he has, and try to harness as much as he can handle.' Aaron said, making the being sigh. However, another voice cut in between the two, and shocked both of them._

 _'You know you're not as sneaky as you think, Aaron.' Harry said, He then focused on the sentient being that was also present. 'Who are you? Are you another aura guardian?' Harry asked, confused by the third presence._

 **'Boy, I am your aura. Due to the power of your aura, it manifested itself into my being. I was not planning our meeting until a few of your human years from now. However, due to the guardian's meddling, I suppose I shall teach you about a small portion of your power.' the being said, making Harry even more confused.**

 _'Okay? What am I going to learn?' Harry asked, trying to take all of this in. But this person was using words that were a little too big for him._

 **'Boy, you contain the aura of darkness. You were not meant to contain such an aura, but what is done, is done. I've been keeping it at bay within you, and shall continue to do so, until I feel that you are ready for such power. I will be giving you small doses of power, in order to ease you into the process.' the being said, making Harry confused.**

 _'So you're blocking my power off? Why? I can handle it. I've gotten loads stronger.' Harry said, a little upset that this person had thought he wasn't ready for handling his own strength. However, if he thought he was ready, he changed his mind after the being spoke._

 **'Fool! Do not presume you know the magnitude of this power. Now, listen to me, as I guide you in the ways of the sight. Guardian, take your leave. Your meddling has done enough.' the being said, making Aaron nod, before leaving Harry's mind. The being then turned back to Harry.**

 **'Child, the darkness aura takes tremendous strength of will and mind, as well as body. If you succumb to the darkness within your heart, the aura takes hold, and warps your personality. You will be forever changed, and I refuse to let that happen. You are my charge, and I shall protect you.' the being said to Harry, making the boy nod in understanding. He was glad this person was looking out for him.**

 **'Now, focus your thoughts, and try to feel a breathing sensation. . .'**

 _End flashback:_

It had taken Harry about two months to get aura sight after that moment, but meeting his aura personified had certainly been an experience for him. However, he was told that this was only the basic aura sight, so he still had a ways to go. However, it was a start for the boy in terms of training to master his aura. He was pulled from his thoughts as the black haired man was introducing himself.

"Hey Harry, I'm pretty sure you don't know me. I'm your godfather, Sirius Black." Sirius said, bending down to give Harry a hug, which he reciprocated back.

"And I'm Remus Lupin. I'm your brother's godfather. We were both there the night you were sent away, and it's so good to see you in good health." Remus said, also bending over to give the boy a hug, that he reciprocated again. Harry looked at the two men, and then frowned a bit, as he noticed his brother on the broom.

"Hey Mr. Black, what are they doing over there?" Harry asked, making Sirius frown at the formal way he was addressed by his godson.

"Harry, it's just Sirius, or Uncle Sirius if you want. None of that Mr. Black stuff, mostly because I hate my father." Sirius paused, a slight scowl found its way to his face, and just as quickly changed to a bright smile. "Anyway, that's flying. Wizards and witches have the capability of flight when they get on a broom that's been manufactured and enchanted specifically for flight. We use those brooms in a game called Quidditch." Sirius finished, making Harry nod in understand.

"So Harry, what do you like to do for fun? You're at a birthday party, but the only thing I've seen you do is avoid your mom." Remus said with a slight smirk on his face at the embarrassed look on the boy's face.

"It's not my fault!" Harry tried to plead. "She just keeps coming up to me and hugging me, before she starts crying again. I didn't want her to cry anymore! I'm bad with crying girls!" Harry said, making Sirius and Remus look at each other with a smirk on their faces.

"Oh? So you're saying that you've been around more girls, and you've made them cry? Harry, you dog you!" Sirius said, making Harry blush in embarrassment.

"It's not like that! I didn't do anything to them!" Harry tried to reason, but Sirius and Remus just kept laughing at the poor boy's expense.

"Padfoot! Moony! Why are you picking on my other son?" James walked over, with a smile gracing his features. Sirius and Remus responded to Padfoot and Moony respectively, Harry noted.

 _'Must just be nicknames.' Harry reasoned._

"Prongs, apparently your other son is quite the lady killer! He's been making them cry without meaning to." Sirius said, making Harry note that his father's own nickname, was Prongs. James looked shocked for a moment, and then turned to Harry with a smirk on his face as well, making Harry cringe.

"And here I thought the Potter genes would go to waste. I'm glad someone's picking up the tradition." James said, before he heard a cough behind him, and he felt a strong sense of dread.

"And what tradition would that be, dear husband?" Lily said, her eyes hardened in a glare at her husband. James paled, and Sirius and Remus couldn't help but snicker at their friend's fate.

"Go watch the children, before I neuter all three of you animals. And don't you dare corrupt them, like you've been trying to do to Harry!" Lily said, making all three give a mock salute, before going over to the other kids. Lily smiled at her son, who looked like he had been saved from a pack of wolves.

"Thanks Miss...mom." Harry said, trying out the word for the first time. He did have to admit he could get used to saying that more often. Unfortunately for him, that triggered Lily's water fountain again, as she hugged him, and started to sob. It wasn't for long though, as another woman walked over, and tried to reason with the sobbing woman.

"Jesus Lily, the kid looks like he's ready to spell himself to death." a woman with dirty blonde hair walked over. She wore red lipstick, and her eyes held a hard expression, even though she was smiling. The woman looked as if she had seen her fair share of horror. She held a slim figure, except for her bosom, which was barely being contained by the dark red blouse she chose to wear.

Lily looked up at Harry, and found that her friend was right. She gently released her son, before giving him a kiss on his forehead, and mumbled an apology.

"Thanks Amelia. I'm just so thrilled to have my son back, that I can't really control myself. I suppose I could use a little calming down though. You should go and play with the other children Harry. I promise I won't bother you too much." Lily said, making Amelia chuckle, and the two women began to converse about some article that had come out in the prophet earlier today, about an attack on Gringotts.

Harry slowly walked over to the other children, and then he saw that they were still crowding around his twin, and the broomstick that he seemed to enjoy flying on. As he made his way over to the crowd of children, James walked over with another man by his side. He had a little larger than average forehead, and his eyes were a deep shade of blue. He had a very large body, showing that he had great strength, and his jaw was very square, and chiseled. He was wearing a dark blue button down, with gray slacks. Harry closed his eyes to focus, before opening them again and saw the man outline in green. He closed his eyes again, before opening them again. This man had great strength of will, like his godfather.

James walked over to the other kids, and stepped in front of him, and got the attention of the children. They all stopped playing around with Matthew on his broom, and they came to stand in front of James. The man sighed, wondering how he'd word this, and then spoke with deliberation to the kids.

"Okay everyone, you guys have someone new to play with today. His name's Harry, and he's been away for a really long time, so he doesn't really know too much about magic. I want you all to play nice, and to be his friend, alright?" James said, making all the kids nod. He then stepped out from in front of Harry, causing the boy to give a weak wave when all of their eyes fell on him. The first one to actually speak was Susan.

"Your hair is really long. I thought only girls have long hair?" Susan said, making the other boys snicker, and making Harry embarrassed, but making James ponder.

"You know Harry, you could use a haircut. Do you want to cut it?" James asked, making Harry nod his head in the affirmative.

"I tried to get Lucario to cut it, but he did a bad job, so I just left it alone. Aaron refused to cut it, saying that long hair was the symbol of a true man, then he pointed to his hair, and never brought it up again." Harry said in a rushed fashion, making James smile. Of course that man would support long hair, seeing that he had long hair himself. He probably tried to groom Harry to be like himself, but luckily, Harry had better sense than that.

 _'And if Potter hair isn't cut, it gets like Harry has it now. It's unmanageable short, I couldn't even imagine what Harry has to go through.' James thought humorously._

James then turned to the man next to him, and spoke in a more soft tone.

"Are you gonna pop the question to her anytime today, Frank?" James said, making the man blush furiously. He then glared at James, and gave him the finger, as soon as he saw the children weren't watching.

Frank Longbottom and his wife Alice, had been attacked two weeks after James and Lily, by Bellatrix Lestrange. She was Voldemort's second in command, and while Dumbledore, Sirius, and James showed up in time to offer assistance to him, it was too late. Lestrange had gotten to his wife, just as he had managed to kill the scoundrel that was keeping him at bay. It turned out that it was Rabastan Lestrange, so when he had found out that Bellatrix had killed his wife, that was a piece of information that had given him comfort.

Although she would've never shown it, he knew that he hit Bellatrix hard that day. Especially after he had gotten her thrown into Azkaban. She had been screaming that her master would save her, confirming Frank's theory that she didn't know that Voldemort had perished.

The years after that were mostly kind to him. He continued his work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, his mother helping him care for Neville. He kept digging to find out why Bellatrix attacked when Voldemort was vanquished two weeks prior to her assault, but he never found any clues. His only guess was that the attack was predisposed, and she was merely following her last order from the dark tosser himself.

It was throwing himself into his work that allowed him to grow closer to the young department head, Amelia Bones. Bones had also lost her spouse to one of Voldemort's raids, and it was only her skills as a former professional duelist that allowed her to finish the assault, and throw Igor Karkaroff in prison. They ended up solving a lot of their cases together, him more than her, because she had her administrative duties to attend to. After a few months of working closely with her, Frank had gotten the nerve up to ask her out. That was five years ago.

Today, Frank had decided he would pop the question, and asked James to set something special up during Matthew's birthday party for him. He didn't really know the other Potter twin, so he felt it was alright to just call it Matthew's birthday. His nerves were getting to him though, and he felt he couldn't go through with it.

"I think I should do this at a more opportune time. After all, you just got your son back, and it's both their birthdays. I don't want to take away from the special occasion." Frank said, a bead of sweat trailing its way down his forehead. James merely smirked at the man.

"Yes, because I'm sure an eleven year old will be terribly upset at being outshone by an engagement!" James said, making it loud enough for Amelia and Lily to overheard. Lily, who already knew what was supposed to happen glared at her husband for being so callous. James just wobbled his knees, and Lily understood. Frank was getting cold feet.

"Engagement? Is someone getting proposed to?" Amelia asked, confusion covering her face. Lily could only snicker, and James spoke up.

"Apparently not. Nobody has the stones to do that today for some reason." James said, making Frank get a heated expression before walking up to Ameila, and pull a box out of his side pocket.

"You know I'm terrible at the romantic speech thing. Still want me to give it a go?" Frank asked, as Amelia covered her hands, and tears begun to spill from her eyes. She nodded her head, and he got down on one knee. All the children stopped playing, and huddled around, wondering why all the adults got really quiet.

"Amelia Susan Bones, you came into my life when I didn't think I would love again. The loss of Alice almost seemed too terrible of a burden, but your light showed up at the end of my tunnel, and I'm a better man for it. I love you. And I want you to take me for your husband, and let me have you as my bride. Amelia, will you marry-" he was cut off as Amelia jumped him, and planted a passionate kiss on her fiance. Frank happily reciprocated, and all the boys stuck out their tongues, except Harry.

Susan swooned at her auntie doing something so romantic, as did Lily. James and Sirius, both seeing where this was going, cleared their throats loudly, and Remus snickered at bit. At least he didn't have to do it this time. Lily realized why they did it, and blushed at getting so caught up in the romantic moment.

"Alright kids, time to wrap the party up. You guys can come over to play tomorrow. Neville, Susan, you guys are staying here tonight, so you know where to go." Lily said, making the two look confused.

"Why are we staying over tonight, Auntie Lily? Auntie Amelia and Uncle Frank don't have to work tomorrow." Susan asked, making Lily very uncomfortable. Luckily, Amelia came to her rescue.

"Unfortunately Susan, an emergency has come up. You see, your Uncle Frank and I have immediate business to attend to, and I'm afraid it would keep us up all night, so we wouldn't be able to tuck you kids in." Amelia said, feeling a bit bad about lying to her niece. However, she struggled keeping a straight face when Lily was snickering over her saying they'd be up all night.

"You see dear, your aunt will be performing an important job tonight, and we wouldn't want her to keep you kids up all night." Lily said, struggling to maintain her composure, and making Amelia glare lightheartedly at her.

"Okay." the small girl said simply, making Lily sigh, and then full blown laughing, as the girl went over to Neville and Matthew.

"Up all night, huh?" Lily said, making Amelia blush lightly.

"Shut up! It was short notice, and it was the only thing I could think of." Amelia said, only serving to make Lily laugh harder.

"Immediate business? You gonna jump him in the fireplace? Jesus Amelia, I didn't know you had it in you." Lily said, further serving to deepen her friend's blush. Lily then walked away, knowing her job was done. She wasn't like her husband, but she did have a sense of humor too.

Just then, a couple with orange hair stepped out into the yard, and Ron ran up to them, embracing them in a hug. Harry watched the affair, and guessed that these were the carrot top's parents. He had looked at Ron's aura early, and saw that it was a deep yellow, showing a deep seated fear within his heart. It caused the boy to lash out a lot, and Harry found it really distasteful. However, he was friends with Matthew, so Harry thought it best to not be too judgmental.

When he walked inside, his father asked him where his bag was, to which Harry replied promptly.

"What bag?"

James looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel. He looked at his son, and realized that he actually had no material possessions on him at all, and James sighed.

"Harry, where are your things? Didn't you own anything that you wanted to bring from wherever you were?" James asked, only for Harry to respond shortly.

"No. And I was training in the Kaios mountains of eastern Japan. It is said to be the holy ground of all aura users, and holds the secrets of aura within the mountains." Harry said, sounding as if he was quoting a textbook. James sighed, and then called for his wife. When she came over, she realized the same thing that her husband had seen instantly.

"This won't do at all. You'll borrow some of Matthew's clothes for tonight, and then when we go shopping at the alley tomorrow, we'll shop around muggle London as well. You'll get everything you need Harry. But I'm curious though. If you don't have any clothes, how did you manage for 10 years?" Lily asked, James nodding along in agreement. Surely their son couldn't have worn the same pair of clothes every day for 10 years.

At this statement, Harry couldn't help but give a small chuckle, and then wink at his parents. He then walked upstairs while saying, "the power of aura is limitless."

Everyone promptly cleared the house, and the only people left were James, Lily, Harry, Matthew, Neville, and Susan. Lily called them all down stairs, and had the children entertain themselves with the television that she managed to get to work with magic, while she and her husband read their own individual novels on the couch behind the children.

The idea of the box with moving pictures seemed like a marvel to Harry. He was enraptured by the pictures, and colorful characters inside of the box, and thought the people of magic barbarians. They trapped people inside of these boxes for their entertainment. He got off of the floor, and turned to face his parents angrily. Lily, seeing her son's angered expression, responded with one of curiosity.

"What's wrong honey? Problem with the television. I suppose it is a new experience for you, isn't it?" Lily said, making Harry scowl.

"Are the people of magic ones of such evil? To trap these innocent people in your box, merely for your entertainment?" Harry asked, fuming slightly, only for Susan to fall over laughing. Harry turned to her, as she got off the floor, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Harry, you're hilarious. Those aren't people trapped in there. It's a protected image." Susan said, making Lily smile at the girl.

"Projected image, dear. But yes Harry, she's right. Those aren't actually people, and.." she paused, finally seeing the unusual characters on the screen, " a dinosaur, a triceratops, and a donkey on the screen." Lily said, wondering just what the hell her child had turned on. "Anyway, you don't have to worry about it too much, because it's bedtime!" she said loud enough for the other two boys to hear.

"Aww! Five more minutes mom, please?" Matthew begged, but Lily smiled at her son's antics.

"Sure. In fact, we can cancel the trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow, and you can stay up as late as you want. I'll just take your brother shopping, while you're sleeping." Lily said, making the boy jump up from his spot, and run to go brush his teeth. Harry chuckled at his mother's manipulations, and then bowed from the spot he was, before going upstairs as well. Neville had already gone upstairs while Matthew was bantering with his mother.

A few minutes later, Harry and Matthew were in their beds on opposite sides of what used to be just Matthew's room, while Neville was on a mattress in the middle. They had magically enlarged the room, so the boys would have space. Susan slept in a spare room in the manor, separated from the boys.

Harry laid awake in his bed, and was thinking to himself as he heard what sounded like Lucario mowing down a few trees for training, but was actually Neville's snoring.

 _'Today was pretty fun. Mom was pretty cool, and Dad was funny. My godfather and Remus were also kinda funny, even though they were trying to poke fun at me. I still haven't gotten time to really know my brother yet, but we are going to school together. Maybe that will give us a chance to know each other.' Harry thought, before a scowl etched itself on his face._

 _'That carrot top is another story entirely. I didn't like how he kept pushing Susan and Neville around just to be closer to Matthew. I don't like bullies. Calm down. Focus on my breathing. Next thing. I wonder what I'll be getting tomorrow. I never had the chance to actually own things. Aaron always said that nature provided for her guardians, so I wouldn't need anything. I think that's enough thinking for tonight.' Harry thought while yawning._

 _' I should rest easy, although it'll be hard to sleep in such thick air. And I can't feel the wind, nor feel the earth beneath my skin. I'm not gonna be able to sleep like this.' with that last thought, Harry got up, and left the room._

While Harry had been lost in his thoughts, Matthew was also pondering something. Today had changed his whole world. His parents no longer only had him to dote on, and praise. He was even sharing his room, even though they had plenty of room. Now he was even going to get a bunch of new clothes, which means his parents might not be able to get him that new broom that his dad promised him.

 _'Why did he have to come back? Everything was going just fine!' Matthew angrily thought, before hearing Harry leave the room, and with that, he promptly closed his eyes, not caring where his 'brother' was going at this time of night._

While the two boys were awake, thinking about their respective situations, another conversation was taking place inside the master bedroom. Lily Potter was trying to convey her worries to her husband, who just took everything in stride.

"James, he had no other clothes with him! And did you see how he reacted when he saw the television? Our boy was horribly mistreated. Why did I let you talk me into sending him with that fool and his dog-thing?" Lily pleaded to her husband, who merely chuckled.

"Lily, I checked him for abuse, and he was fine. He had a few scars here and there, but that's probably from some roughhousing here and there. Lily, he went there to control his abnormally large power of aura, not go on a luxury cruise. Now do I wish he could have grown up with a little more comfort, yes. Absolutely. But the fact he grew up spartan, doesn't mean he grew up mistreated. He just knows how to survive with less than other children, who were more privileged." James finished his tirade, making Lily stop her ranting and sighed.

"We missed so much James. I want it all back." Lily said in a dejected tone, making James pull her into an embrace.

"I know babe, I know. Look at it this way. We have him for the rest of the summer, and we can make sure that he grows up knowing what the love of a family really is. We got him for the harder years anyway." James said with a chuckled, and Lily laughed into his chest.

It was then that both of them heard footsteps coming from the boys' room, and both of them got up to check it out. It turns out that Harry had left the room, and was heading downstairs toward the kitchen. They both got on a robe, and followed him, only to see him leaving out the entrance to the yard, and they were shocked at what he did next. He plopped himself down onto the grass, and looked up at the bright, star soaked sky.

"Ah, this feels so much better, minus the air, but hopefully when we get to this school, I can go play in the mountains." Harry said aloud, only to be interrupted by his mother.

"You'll do no such thing, young man!" Lily yelled at Harry, making the boy roll backwards onto his knees, and clench his fists, which were glowing a black color. Lily and James were surprised at the show of power, and slowly walked out into the backyard to join their son.

"Harry, why are you out here?" Lily asked, making Harry feel a little sheepish. He let go of his power, and his fists returned to normal, which then unclenched.

"I couldn't sleep. Not in that cramped room. I've spent almost every night sleeping underneath the sky, feeling the wind around me, and the ground beneath me. When winter came around, Aaron just used aura to warm me, and for some reason, we found out that I couldn't get normal sicknesses." Harry said, making both Lily and James grow a look of realization. It was then that James got an idea, and shot a look to Lily.

"So would you mind if we stayed out here with you?" James asked, making Harry a little uncomfortable. It was their yard after all.

"Sure. That's cool." Harry said, making James post up on side of Harry, and Lily on the other. She then pulled Harry's head onto her lap, and the boy felt a comfort that could be described. His eyes felt a tug on them, and eventually, he drifted off to sleep, while James and Lily watched their son. He seemed so different, but he was still a young boy at heart. From a window on the second floor, Matthew watched the scene with an envious look.

 _'So now it's special privileges? It hasn't even been a day yet, and I'm already wishing he was gone.' Matthew thought bitterly, before rolling back in his bed._

The next morning, the Potter family, plus Neville and Susan were getting ready to go to Diagon Alley. If you were standing outside the manor, you would think that someone had set a circus loose inside. However, that was just the struggle of having four children to dress, clothe, feed, and get organized for an outing. Neville and Susan were arguing about who was going to have the larger bedroom in their new house. Matthew had been sulking for some reason, and Harry had been confused at all of their morning rituals, seeing as he had never used deodorant, or toothpaste.

"The sap of trees, when powered by aura, is a most nourishing supplement for the teeth. I'm surprised you wizards don't know of it. Instead you stick paste onto your teeth, and scrub them with a brush. Most amusing." Harry said, making James grow a tick mark on his heads.

"Yeah, well get to it Mr. Amusing. We don't have time to collect tree sap." James, said, handing the toothpaste to Harry, watching the boy conduct the hygiene. Matthew on the other hand, hadn't said a word. He just gave a few brushes, and spit, before walking away, making James look at him oddly. He just brushed it off however, as Harry had kept brushing until his whole mouth was covered in foam.

"What must I do now? Saliva has built up in my mouth. Do I swallow?" Harry asked, making James chuckle. From the hallway, Matthew scowled lightly, and Harry caught it as he walked away. He would have to talk to his brother soon.

Lily had just finished getting Neville and Susan to stop arguing long enough for them to get dressed, and ready to go. She saw Matthew come down, and ushered him into the group she was creating by the fireplace. Lastly, James came down with Harry, fully dressed in some of Matthew's clothes, making the boy scowl further, however, he wiped it off his face before his parents could see.

Lily took Susan and Neville back to their respective guardians, and then came back to the house, for all four of the Potters to floo to Diagon Alley. They wandered around most of the shops, picking up various supplies for the children, both on and off of the list. James insisted that they go browse Quality Quidditch Supplies, but Lily had insisted that they stay focused, and head to the bookstore.

"Of course you would say that. It just so happens that what you love is actually part of the list." James said with a disapproving look, making Lily look a little bit sheepish.

"I can't help it if you're a fan of that barbaric sport. Besides, you should learn to read more. It would help you with your pranks." Lily said, with a small smirk on her face. In the end, James and Matthew went inside the quidditch shop, while Lily took Harry to the bookstore, as he was also interested in getting reading materials aside from what was required.

Once they reached the store, Harry found that the shelves seemed endless. Countless volumes on magic, separated by the specialty you were looking for. Transfiguration and charms seemed like they would be the most useful, but Harry was drawn toward the magical history, and defense against the dark arts sections. He needed to read up on the magical world, so as to not be caught completely off guard if someone brought up something about the wizarding world that he didn't know.

He looked to the section next to it, and saw that this shelves had various books on offensive and defensive spells. This seemed to be the section that spoke of combat using magic. Harry perused the shelves, and realized that this was probably more useful than the charms or transfiguration. He was about to reach for the _Hogwarts, A History,_ when another hand touched his, and then immediately pulled back. He was surprised that someone had managed to come next to him without his knowing.

The girl had brown, but really curly hair. It resembled a bush that hadn't been trimmed in a very long time. She had slightly larger front teeth, showing an overbite, but overall, she was fairly cute. Her hazel brown eyes enraptured Harry for a few moments, before he realized that she was talking to him.

"I'm terribly sorry. I wanted to pick the book up first, since it was the last copy." the girl said, making Harry blink, before looking back up at the shelf. It was indeed the last copy, and he hadn't even noticed. He sighed, and then reached for the book, making the girl's eyes become dispirited. That was until Harry held the book out to her, and she smiled brightly, making the boy smile as well.

"Thank you so much! Oh, where are my manners? I'm Hermione Granger. I'm going to be a first year at Hogwarts." she said in a rush, making Harry snicker a bit at her enthusiasm.

"I'm Harry Potter. And it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger. I hope to see you on the train." Harry said, before grabbing a book off of the shelf called _Black Magic vs White Magic._ He then left the girl behind, not leaving much chance for her to say anything else. His mother was probably worried he had gone off to the mountains again.

Not too long after his encounter with the girl, he found his mother perusing the charms section of the bookstore, before she noticed that Harry had found her. She grew a sheepish expression on her face, as she saw the impatient one on Harry's. He must have been there for a while. She put her book down, before looking at the book in Harry's hand, and a worried expression grew on her face.

"Harry, why do you want to learn about dark magic?" Lily asked, a scared tone in her voice. Harry merely looked at her with a blank expression, before going into a small explanation.

"I merely wish to understand all aspects of magic. It is my understand that these are the two largest camps of magic in your world right now. As such, I wish to explore both options. There's no reason for you to fear mother. It's merely research, not application." Harry said, making his mother give a sigh of relief.

"Okay. I guess I can understand that. You have to understand that you and your brother were almost killed the biggest practitioner of that brand of magic. So your father and I aren't terribly _fond_ of dark magic." Lily said, making Harry nod his head in understanding. He then gave her the book to hand to the clerk, and they left the store promptly with their purchases after she paid the man. They found James and Matthew still in the quidditch shop, and had to pull them out of there, so Harry and Matthew could go get their wands.

As they walked into Olivander's wand shop, they were met by a wide-eyed old man, who slid to the front of the shop while on a ladder. He then grew a big grin, and grabbed a box from the shelf, before walking over to meet the family.

"Welcome Matthew Potter. I trust you're here to procure your wand for Hogwarts. Forgive me, but I don't quite know who you are child." Olivander said, turning to Harry. Lily and James stepped in to explain that Harry had been sent away as a child, but had now come to be with his family, and is going to Hogwarts as well. Olivander nodded his head, before giving the wand to Matthew, and going to find one for Harry.

"Matthew, just give it a wave." James said, making the boy wave the wand, and a bright light enveloped the room, before Matthew grew a broad grin on his face.

"This is the wand for me. I felt amazing just now." the boy said, making Olivander smile.

"Curious. Curious that you should be destined for that wand, when it's brother has given you that scar you bear." Olivander said, making Lily gasp, and James look at Matthew's wand with a serious expression. He knew that Voldemort had tried to kill him as a baby, so that meant his wand was the brother to Voldemort's wand. That was actually really creepy.

"Now, for the other Potter, let me see what I have in my stores. Ah! Twelve inches, yew and dragon heartstring." Olivander said, giving Harry the wand. Harry wrapped his fingers around the wand, and tried giving it a wave like his brother did. However, what happened was not what he was expecting.

His left arm, which held the wand, had all of his veins rise to the surface underneath his skin, so they were all visible. His arm pulsed a black color, before his veins changed color to black as well, and you could see a blue light trailing through his veins, all the way up his arm. Once the process was done, his arm returned to normal, although there was now a circular run around his arm that had small runes running through it, with an intricately drawn pattern in the middle depicting a what looked like a grim reaper without the scythe.

Olivander looked shocked, and then took the wand from him, only for ash to fall from the wand. Upon further inspection, the core had been disintegrated. He looked at the boy, before scowling. This had only happened once before, with an aura user. Their power was so volatile, that the focus of the wand was not enough to center their power, and ended up destroying the core that had powered the wand. And they also gained strange abilities, whenever they tried to integrate their powers with those of wizards. He then sighed, and looked at the boy, who was just as shocked as his parents and sibling were.

"Mr. Potter, are you by chance an aura user?" Olivander asked, surprising the boy, as well as his parents. He then nodded his head, making the older man sigh.

"I wish you would have said something, before having me give you that wand. That could have been someone's true match. Oh well, what's done is done. Give me one moment." Olivander said, before going to the very back of his shop, and coming back with a pitch black box. It looked to be the length of a wand. Harry grew curious, until he heard a voice in the back of his head.

 _ **'The old shopkeeper surprises me. Not only does he know of aura, but he holds a focus for your magical abilities that is compatible with aura. Most impressive.' the being said inside Harry's head, making Harry nod.**_

 _'So it is a wand then?' Harry asked, making the being sigh._

 _ **'Yes boy, what else would it be? You're nowhere near the level in aura or magic for a staff from either, and there's nothing else that these magicians have created that can act as a focus. But that wand is powerful. We shall see if it is powerful enough to be compatible with your aura though. Remember what we spoke of before you arrived here.' the being said, making Harry nod.**_

 _'How could I forget.' the boy mumbled, mentally._

 _Flashback start:_

 _It was a sunny, summer morning, and a 10 year old Harry was in the middle of a clearing in the forest atop the mountain, meditating on channeling his aura. He had managed to access his aura sight, and his first aura projectile was a few days short of a year ago. But he still hadn't accessed his true aura. According to Aaron, when a person has no awareness of their true aura, everything they do with aura goes to a default, or secondary color. Harry's was blue, due to the boy's surprising vast intelligence._

 _The boy wasn't content though. Despite all of his inner aura being's warnings of patience, Harry really wanted to see what his true color was. Aaron's was green, and Lucario's had been purple. He really hoped he was red. From what he had seen, they were really strong, and with his brain, he could be unstoppable. Or that was the plan anyway, once he found his color. However, before he could continue concentrating, he was pulled into his mind, and he was face to face with the black being that was a manifestation of his aura._

 _ **'Boy! How many times will you continue to disregard my warnings?! Have I not stressed to you how dangerous your true aura color is?!' the being roared at Harry, making him cow slightly. However, he grew just as angry, and roared back.**_

 _'I'm don't wanna listen anymore! Everyone else knows their true aura color, and both you and Aaron, stop me every time I'm close to getting mine! I'm being left behind in all the lessons, and I can't do the cool stuff everyone else does with their aura! What's so bad about mine?!" Harry yelled at the being, having finally had enough of being kept in the dark._

 _The being sighed, before lowering the brightness of his glow, and then crossed its arms, making Harry realize that things had suddenly gotten serious._

 _ **'Listen close boy, do you remember when we spoke years ago? When I told you of your true aura. Harry nodded, as he remembered what he learned that day. Everyone knew that the darkness aura was by far the most powerful, and the most dangerous. If not careful, it could drive the user insane with power that could destroy planets.**_

 _ **'That is why we forbid you from learning your true aura color just yet, because you will need more maturity to handle the emotions and thoughts that will be thrown at you. If you became exposed to such a negative aura at that age, I would fear for your sanity growing up. I am telling you to wait, and your power shall be revealed in time. And although I'm not one to easily admit it, I've grown fond of you. So I do not wish to see you corrupted so early in your life cycle.' the being said, making Harry feel warm inside.**_

 _ **'So, now that you know this, be warned. The aura may present itself in times of great stress, but once you are back with your family, the amount of those should considerably lessen. Once you find your true aura, my being will depend on your thoughts. However you fall in the fight of light and dark, I will fall with you.' the being said, throwing Harry out of his mind, and remaining silent, despite the boy's questions that he still had.**_

" _Well, better get back to practicing that aura sight." Harry said dejectedly, knowing he wouldn't be finding his true aura for quite some time._

 _Flashback end:_

The boy looked at the box, and he felt the immense power that his being was talking about. It was almost as if the wand itself was calling out to him. He took the box from Olivander, and he listened to the old man's explanation, as he held the box. His parents and sibling also listened, being just as curious as to what he was holding, as he was.

"Okay Mr. Potter, what you have in your hand is a wand that I made, daresay, almost a century ago. That is how long it's been since I've encountered one of your kind. You would think someone with the energy of life itself would require a wand with the core of one of the most light filled, holy creatures on the planet. I made a wand with a phoenix feather, and wood from the tree of life. Quite possibly one of my greatest creations to this day. He absorbed the power just like the others." Olivander said, making Harry nod his head, signaling for the man to continue.

"However, I was not deterred. I quite liked the challenge that the man was presenting to me. If he could not take one of the most holy creatures, then I would give him one of the most unholy creatures' parts as a core. And so it was, I managed to be around for when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, launched an inferi attack on the alley. That is actually how I got this scar." Olivander paused, to point to a scar on his face. It was a long gash that went all the way down to his neck.

"I almost died that day, but a healer found me, and nursed me back to health. Before they managed to wound me, I managed to perform a slicing hex on one of their heads. I obtained a sample of inferi blood. Knowing that I had one component, I kept the wood from the tree of life, and soaked it in the inferi blood. After such a feat, I now just needed the core. My friend Albus is not a big fan of dementors, and actually knows how to finish them off." Olivander said, making James gasp, and Lily looked horrified as this story continued. From the looks of things, Olivander was giving their son a wand ready made for dark magic.

"While we launched an attack on some lone dementors around Azkaban island that were terrifying the guards, I managed to grab my last component. A piece of the dementor's cloak. With that, I came back to the shop, albeit, abandoning Albus. He gave me an earful later, but it was worth it. I infused the piece of cloak into the wand, and before I knew what was happening, I was blown back into a wall of the shop. I was concussed for three days." Olivander said, making Harry finally open the box.

The wand was pure black, but every few seconds, it would pulse blue, outlining the runes that seemed self-ingrained onto the wood. It gave an ominous presence, and Harry picked up the wand slowly, not hearing James and Lily protest at the last second. When his fingers connected with the piece of wood, he felt a sense of cold warmth. It was cold all around, except for a core of warmth that was found deep in the pit of his stomach. His aura flared around him, before forming a skull behind him in _black_ aura. Harry was so excited at the fact that his aura had shown it's color without anything bad happening, that he failed to see the shocked looks on his family's face. He waved his wand, just like Matthew did, and before he knew what was happening, Olivander lost his right arm.

 **Finished.**

 **AN: What a twist right. I wonder what's gonna happen now. I know the chapter was really slow, but I wanted to bring out a lot of character development. I had to introduce several characters, as well as make slight changes to characters' histories, so I thought it was relatively smooth, despite all of these things. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. As always, any spelling errors, or inconsistencies I couldn't catch on my own, just let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I Don't Understand**

Everything slowed down as Harry tried to comprehend what was happening. Red. Red was the only thing in his vision as his eyes had been covered with the blood spurting from the shopkeeper's shoulder. Lily and James had sprung into action, and Harry still didn't understand what was happening. He could see his father's muscles tighten and coil, as they sprung him forward toward him, his wand brandished. Lily was trying every stabilizing healing charm that she knew, in order to get the shopkeeper into a state that he could be apparated to the hospital, St. Mungos.

Matthew was looking at him with fear in his eyes, his wand out, but not knowing what to do with it. James had tried to disarm Harry, but something had rebounded the spell. The older man stopped in his tracks, as he looked at the dark mass of energy that was surrounding his other son. Not even the wandmaker's screams could take his attention from what was happening to his son. He didn't even know what to do in this situation, but knew he had to do something. He whipped his wand around, firing a stunner at the boy, only for the mass of energy swirled around Harry, shielding him from the spell.

"What's happening? Why did you try to attack me? Do you wish I wasn't here? Do you want me dead?" Harry asked, his voice hollow, but manic. His expression was eerily calm as he questioned the older man. James looked at the boy, and saw that his whole visage had changed. His lone red eye had a magical circle in front of it, with runes so intricate, that James felt he would never comprehend them in this lifetime. The left arm that held the wand had gone pitch black, and had a silver line trailing from his shoulder to his wrist, where it then spread out into a silver cross. His hair had grown three times its length and was flailing wildly, as if a massive wind were present in the shop.

"If you have no answer for me, I suppose I'll have to make you come up with one, wouldn't you say dad?" Harry said, his face now donning a twisted smile, before the mass of dark energy sprouted tendrils, and they lashed toward James.

 **Meanwhile** , deep in the Kaios Mountains, a jewel on the necklace around a woman's neck started to glow a deep blue, before turning completely black. Her blonde hair started flying all around her, as a white energy surrounded her, and she held her arms up to the sky. The woman's priestess robe billowed wildly, and she chanted softly.

"Guardian of the aura, I summon thee. Arise, Sir Aaron." the woman finished, before a man appeared before her in a flash of blue. His blue cape and extravagant top hat were giveaways, as him and his dog-like partner, Lucario, stepped forward, before kneeling down in front of the woman. His right arm crossed in front of his chest, and his face held a somber expression.

"How may I serve you, Princess Amy?" Aaron asked, making the blonde woman scowl at him. Her large chest almost blocked her glare at the man who knelt before her, and Aaron had to restrain himself from looking up.

"Have I done something wrong, your majesty?" Aaron asked, making the woman's scowl deepen, as she held up the necklace, where the jewel was pitch black.

"Your 'student' is having another episode. And it's worse than the last time. Normally, only part of the asura jewel glows dark when a dark aura is present, but for it to completely blacken, means that the boy is tapping into more of the aura than before. You must handle this, before he's completely consumed. I warned you that this boy was dangerous, and should have been disposed of." Amy said, before Aaron frowned at the woman.

"As I've said before your majesty, he is a special case. I believe that he is the one to conquer the darkness aura once and for all. If he should make a slip, here and there, that is merely growing up. It is life." Aaron said, as he remembered the last time Harry had an episode.

 _Flashback Start_

 _A 7 year old Harry had been working on his aura sight, and had finally used it to master creating an aura sphere. He was currently working on keeping it stabilized after he used it as a projectile, but that part was still escaping him. He felt himself drawing on every ounce of aura power that he could muster, but it seemed like he was running out. However, before he felt like he was about to collapse from exhaustion, he felt a well of power that was bubbling up inside of him. It's like it was locked into place, and now it had a chance to escape._

 _ **'Boy! Do not reach for that power.' the being said to Harry, sounding out of breath, and exhausted. Apparently expending his aura had affected the being directly. Harry looked confused, until he remembered what was said about his aura.**_

 _'Don't you see? This is the power that I've needed to start mastering the more powerful techniques. Look, I can master this just fine. Watch me.' Harry said, boyish determination etched across his face. The being scowled, and went to retort, before collapsing. The drain in Harry's aura was too much, and he had to recover, before he could act normally again._

 _Harry knew he could handle his own power. That's why it was his, right? He felt for the well of power, and felt the confinement about to shatter on its own. He gave it some help, with a slight tug on the barrier, and it all shattered, releasing the pent up power that was being held at bay by Harry's aura being. He felt power coursing through every facet of his being, and it was intoxicating. The sheer force that he knew he could unleash, was amazing._

 _'That being was a fool! This is who I am! This is who I needed to be all along! Not training like a tadpole, but rather as a shark in a pond of fish! Let my power flow!' Harry thought to himself, as changes started to happen around his body._

 _Both of his emerald green eyes immediately changed to a brilliant, almost ruby red. His left arm had gone pitch black, and a silver line traced itself from his left shoulder, all the way down to his wrist, where it then formed a cross with three other lines on the back of his palm. His left eye developed a magical circle in front of it, which had numerous intricately carved runes in front of it. A shroud of aura had surrounded him, and encased him, like a cloak of pure power. His hair grew to three times its length, and reached almost to his lower back._

 _In a palace, a few hundred meters away from where Harry had just unleashed his dormant powers, a blonde haired woman with an extravagantly large chest stood up abruptly. She then clutched the necklace between her chest, and looked at it in horror, as a black dot had appeared on the brilliantly white jewel. Normally, when a burst of uncontrolled aura appeared, it shone a bright blue. It was only if the aura was of an evil nature, or corrupted, that the black color descended upon the jewel._

" _Guardian of the aura, I summon thee! Arise, Sir Aaron!" the woman yelled, having a pretty good idea who was behind the aura that she was detecting. A familiar blue cape, and flamboyant top hat appeared, making the woman glare at the man._

" _How may I be of service, my dear Princess Amy?" Aaron said, with a smirk present on his face. Lucario appeared next to him, and they both knelt on their left knee, their right hand/paw going across their chest as a show of loyalty. The woman rose her arms, and the two rose up, looking into the woman's angry face._

" _I'm pretty sure your student just managed to tap into his aura. His real aura, not his secondary. Now you're going to go and take care of this problem Aaron, or I shall finish it myself. I told you I didn't want anyone with a known darkness aura alive, especially after what happened to mother." Amy said, making Aaron scowl._

" _The boy is bound to tap into the aura eventually. He can't help it. The point is to make sure that he knows what to do once he's found that power. It's better we teach him, than for Azarath to have found him, and then we'd have hell on our hands. We know he's been searching for an apprentice for some time, and that boy is just what he would want in a student." Aaron said, making Amy scowl._

" _Know your place guardian. How dare you lecture me on the importance of an aura user?! And I know full well what that demon would do if he got his hands on the boy, which is why I said to eliminate the dark users." Amy said, making Aaron snarl._

" _That's what Azarath uses to lure them to his side. If you send me to kill them, who do you think they'll turn to, in order to learn how to control their powers?!" Aaron said, his powers flaring, making Amy scowl further, before she smirked._

" _You dare to flaunt your power at me guardian? Know that you are my servant for a reason." the woman said, before a white aura flared around her, spreading about five feet away from her, and Aaron was forced back from the sheer force. This was why he served her family. Because their power was beyond what normal aura users were capable of. That power was only found in their bloodline, and thus why they were considered royalty among the aura guardians and trainees._

" _Now, go see to the boy. I believe you are sufficiently cowed for now." Amy said, the smirk never leaving her face, and Aaron sighed, before leaving with Lucario on his tail._

 _They reached out for Harry, and found the boy in a small clearing, standing perfectly still, before part of the darkness cloak around him formed a tendril and lashed out toward Aaron. The man formed a sword from aura, and used the construct to slice the tendril, before pointing it toward Harry._

" _Why are you angry, Aaron? Wasn't that impressive? I gained power that you wouldn't even believe. It feels incredible. Everything I was struggling with trying to use my secondary aura, is a joke with my real aura. Why wouldn't you want me to have access to this?" Harry said, his tone getting more angry with each sentence._

" _I get it. You were jealous. You had to train for hundreds of years. I got it in ten minutes. The threshold that you worked so hard to achieve, I found in minutes." Harry said, before laughing in a deranged manner. "I-" he was cut off as he held his head. The darkness around him had been cut in half, and the half was replaced by a bright blue. His right eye had returned to the emerald color that it once was, and he looked at Aaron with a pleading look on his face._

" _Help." was all that he could manage, before he dropped to his knees. The aura around him forming tendrils. Half blue, and half black, both lashed out around everything in the vicinity, destroying tree and brush like a hot knife through butter. The ground was starting to form a crater underneath Harry, and Aaron scowled. The boy's power was spiraling upward, and if he didn't stop it, his body wasn't going to be able to take it._

" _Lucario!" the man said, making the dog-like creature nod his head before jumping into action. The dog sprinted forward, shooting a barrage of aura spheres toward Harry, making the tendrils lash around in defense, but a few were getting through. Harry cried out in pain, but the shroud of power that was around him started to diminish. Lucario kept up his assault, and Aaron appeared behind him, masking his aura as much as possible._

 _The man kept his sword up and with a lightning speed, sliced the tendrils that were sent toward him, before he was right behind Harry. He slammed his palm into Harry's neck, and shoved his aura into it, sending a pulse straight to the boy's brain. Harry promptly slipped into unconsciousness, and Aaron sighed a breath of relief. He looked at the boy in front of him._

 _His hair still retained the same length. The man bent down and lifted his eye lids, only to see that his left eye had been permanently changed to that ruby red color. From the looks of it, the boy had enhanced his muscles during the burst of aura, so he figured his physical prowess was also increased by a significant amount. Aaron sighed again, wondering what he would do._

 _ **'Aaron,' Lucario spoke through their mental bond, 'I believe that we should seal this memory within Harry's mind before he wakes up.' the dog creature finished.**_

 _'Why? Surely just because he had an upset of power, doesn't mean that it's cause to wipe his mind.' Aaron thought back, making the dog creature snarl._

 _ **'Think about it. How would you feel if you couldn't control your power, and attacked your friends with said power? Not only that, but nearly injured one.' Lucario said, rubbing his sore paw.**_

 _ **'I agree with the dog. He should not have to see this, as much as I wish for him to suffer for ignoring my warning.' the being said, barging in on their link.**_

 _'Wait, so he went to access the power willingly?!' Aaron said, furious Harry would disregard everything they told him about the power of his aura. Not to mention, the boy has no idea how shaky the ground is between him and the princess._

 _ **'I would chalk it up to boyish exuberance. The boy merely wished to test himself. He's been pushing himself to exhaustion day in and day out. He wanted to test how far he had come, despite my telling him that using his real aura was not the way of doing it. Either way, I wish his memory sealed as well. He does not need this additional burden on top of the one he already has.' the being said, making Aaron sigh.**_

 _'So be it.' Aaron thought with an air of finality. He walked up to the boy, and put his right on his head, before sending pulses of aura into the boy's head. He found the memory he was looking for, and pulsed his aura further into it. This allowed Aaron to manipulate the memory as he saw fit, and put it one of the safer places he could think of. The darkest corners of Harry's mind. He then removed his aura from the boy's mind, and nodded to his friend. It was done. Aaron picked Harry up, and then brought him back to their camp. The boy needed rest and food._

 _Flashback End:_

Aaron looked to Lucario, and then nodded slowly, before they both teleported to where they felt Harry's aura emanating from. When their teleportation brought them outside of a shop in what looked to be a wizard's bazaar, they both seemed confused. But then they felt the deep power coming from within the shop, and the rushed in only to see James being choked by a tendril of dark aura. Harry looked toward the two newcomers and smiled.

"Man, am I ever glad to see you two. Guess what? I got a new wand, and it's better than anything you've ever taught me. It's unleashed my true power. This power is so dense, and concentrated. It's a shame that fool inside me was keeping it all bottled up. It all came exploding to the surface." Harry said, his eyes getting a glint that Aaron hadn't seen the last time that Harry had unleashed the aura. He guessed having a repeat performance had an increased effect on the boy's psyche.

He looked at the old shopkeeper, who had stopped bleeding at this point, but the red haired woman was still casting spells on him. Aaron sent a nod toward Lucario, and the dog creature moved with a swiftness toward the elderly shopkeeper. Aaron didn't want the boy to suddenly change his ire toward Lucario, so he did a quick seal on the door to make sure nobody else entered the fray. Then he shot lightly powered aura projectiles toward Harry, causing the boy to raise his arms, and have the tendrils of darkness deflect them with ease.

Lucario had gotten to Olivander, and the dog creature gathered his arm before putting it back in its rightful position, and then having its paws glow blue, before the arm was reattached, and the man left gently into unconsciousness. Lily looked at the creature in awe, performing feats that would've taken 3 or 4 wizards working in conjunction in order to duplicate. The blue furred aura user then nodded to her, before launching his own barrage of aura spheres toward Harry. The mother in her wanted them to stop. That was her baby. Then she actually saw him.

Harry was laughing. But this wasn't for fun. This was for the terror was seen on the opponents he was facing. This was joy for the power he had obtained, and managed to wield in a destructive manner. This wasn't her child anymore. And she didn't know what she could do, even as she saw her husband cut down from the tendril that was suffocating him. Aaron was on the ropes, mostly because he was trying not to harm Harry seriously. Just knock him out again, so he could seal the memory.

"The boy may not remember, but aura is life. I remember all, and you will not seal me again! The boy will embrace me, and his power shall be absolute!" Harry said, although his voice sounded deeper. Aaron was too consumed in the fight to take the slight difference.

He thought he was going to have to actually get serious, until Harry's dark aura dissipated, and was surrounded in a deep blue.

 **'I shall hold him! Do what you must do, guardian!' the aura being yelled as loud as he could using Harry's voice.**

Aaron merely appeared behind Harry in a flash of blue, and chopped the back of his neck, knocking the boy into blissful unconsciousness. He then did as he did a few years before, and sealed the memory within by pulsing his aura through Harry's mind. Aaron looked at James and Lily, who were both glaring at him, as if the incident that just occurred was his fault, and he then turned to the boy. Matthew had promptly passed out midway through the incident. He walked over to James, extending a hand to inspect the man, only for it to be smacked away.

"Explain Aaron. You said he would be able to control his power. Not that it would overtake him and kill us." James nearly snarled at the man, making the aura guardian sigh. Truthfully, he didn't predict an incident that would cause Harry to trip his darkness aura into overdrive. He then looked toward the man.

"What exactly happened to Harry, before his aura was unleashed? Was there some emotional trauma that you inflicted on him? Or maybe he was handed a dark object?" Aaron asked, trying to get answers, making James reflect back on what just happened, and then it hit him.

"The wand. Olivander said that an aura user had come before Harry, and he made that wand for him. However, the man never came back for it, so he gave it to Harry. It was made with some of the most potent dark ingredients, but it was a perfect match for Harry. He flicked it, which is what we do to test the match, and that's when Olivander's arm was sliced off. Harry then lost all control, and a few minutes later, you busted in." James said, recounting the even like a report being recited. Aaron nodded his head, and then saw the wand in question.

Using his aura sight, the man inspected the wand, and it indeed had dark energy pouring off of it in waves. Whoever the previous aura user was, it was obvious that his aura was heavily corrupted. There was no way someone of a pure aura could ever use a wand such as this. He glared at the shopkeeper for even attempting to make something such as this, much less succeeding. But for it to land it Harry's hands of all people. Fate had a twisted sense of humor. He then turned to the Potters.

"I'm going to share something with you. Something I should have probably told you the night that I took Harry. It might have made it a littler easier on you. Your son, is beyond normal aura users. I said that much the night I took him. However, I didn't say what exactly made him so powerful. Normal users have only one color, with their secondary color. There are a few exceptions to this. I'm one, as is Lucario, since we have mastered all the colors having lived for so long." Aaron said, making James nod his head.

Lily hovered over Matthew, debating whether to revive the boy right now, or not. She didn't want the boy to know why his brother had gone wild with power, but at the same time, it was something he would have to know in the future, in order to avoid that sibling rivalry that might go too far. In the end, she left him unconscious, and figured she'd be able to tell him something later.

"Harry is another exception. His secondary color is blue, but his primary color is darkness, or black if you will. It is a combination of all the colors, and thus, surpasses all the colors as a whole, by far. As you could see during my encounter with him, his power is not to be taken lightly." Aaron said, making James roar at the man before he could continue.

"I understand all of that! But that's why we lost 10 bloody years with our son, you prick! We sent him away with you so we wouldn't have to deal with all of that!" James said, making Aaron frown.

"If you believe that the power of aura is one to be controlled in a mere 9 years, then you are mistaken. Especially with the depth of Harry's power, it is unfathomable to believe that it could ever truly be mastered. With specifically Harry's aura, it will forever be a constant battle of light and darkness. The boy will walk a fine line between the two, trying to maintain the balance of his aura. If he fails, well, I hope I'll be around." Aaron said, making the Potters look at the man with a hateful expression.

"As for his wand, I believe that the worst is over. I believe it was not the wand, but rather, the reaction to chopping the shopkeeper's arm off, that set Harry's aura into motion. I suggest though that you give Harry some space within these next coming weeks before school. Still be the loving parents that you were previously, but allow him room to breathe. Hopefully this will keep him calm. Also, make sure he's in a stress free environment. If there's any indication that Harry is in a position to get extremely angry over something, then get him out of that situation. That should be good enough until he starts school." Aaron finished, making the Potters nod their head.

"Lucario, come!" Aaron said, before the dog creature appeared by his side, before they both vanished through means of teleportation.

James and Lily looked at each other, and then looked at their two children. One, the chosen one, the child of prophecy. Destined to destroy the darkest lord of this century, and to become a very powerful wizard. The other, a child of immense power, and a heavy burden. Bestowed the power of the darkness aura, he walks a fine line between the path of light and dark. They both sighed, and realized that their children were anything beyond normal. They ennervated Matthew first, making sure that the boy would know not to mention this event to his brother.

When they casted the _Ennervate_ spell, Matthew's eyes flew open, and he jumped up in fright. He grasped his wand, and looked at his parents, and then the wandmaker. Then he finally looked at Harry with a mix of fear and anger in his eyes.

"We've got to kill him, mum. He could go crazy again, and then in Hogwarts, I'd have nobody to protect me." Matthew said, making Lily and James sigh in unison.

"Son, don't worry about that. The only time that Harry gets like that is in times of extreme stress. As long as a situation is calm, he'll be fine. We woke you up first to tell you not to tell anything to him about what happened here. We've dealt with the situation, and he's been made to forget the event." James said, making Matthew look at him as if he were crazy. He then shook his head in the negative, and yelled at his dad.

"He nearly killed you!" Matthew yelled, loud enough, to cause Harry to stir slightly. Everyone looked on in apprehension, as Harry slowly became conscious of his surroundings again. He then looked around, and found his wand, and picked it up. He felt a chill, but then a warm sensation flood him once again.

"Thanks for the wand mum, dad. I didn't think I was going to be able to get one." Harry said, making his parents smile, albeit a little shakily. He then went to hug them, when they flinched back, confusing Harry. "Huh? My hair grew back? I wonder if the wand had anything to do with it? Did you guys see anything?" Harry asked, a confused expression on his face.

"It's nothing son. Come here." James said, pulling Harry into a hug. It was a little tight for the boy, but he figured it was just because his dad was so strong. Matthew looked at Harry with a hateful glare, and Lily just had a torn expression on her face, not knowing how to act anymore. They all got up, and went to the other shops, after reviving Olivander.

They had told Harry his wand was a little powerful, and had inadvertently shot a stunner at the older man, making him pass out. Then he had passed out too for an unknown reason, and they had to revive him to. Harry bought the excuse, because he knew that his wand was really powerful. The family left the store, very shaken minus Harry, and continued onward to purchase the rest of the school supplies for the boys.

After that day in Diagon Alley, the rest of the summer was uneventful. The only thing that Harry noticed was that his parents had grown a little distant, compared to the smothering that they had done when he first arrived home. He just assumed that they thought he needed some space, and decided to dote on Matthew for a bit. The boy had been getting more of his way recently, and Harry noticed that he always sent hateful glares to him every once in a while, when he thought that he wasn't looking. Harry didn't know why, but he vowed to asked the boy later.

Finally, the first day of September had arrived, and the Potter family had gotten onto the platform with relative ease. 9 and ¾, while confusing, was something that every wizard and witch who went to Hogwarts, knows like the back of their hand. When he stepped onto the platform, he immediately looked at certain people on the platform already. Harry had a certain feeling about these people, and realized his aura might be trying to tell him something.

First was the brown haired girl that he met in the bookstore. He had a special feeling about her in the bookstore as well, so it was no surprise that he sought her out here as well. Next was a blonde haired girl, with very pale skin, but gorgeous blue eyes. She had a cold expression on her face, but it softened when she hugged, who Harry assumed to be her sister.

After her, it was a boy with platinum blonde hair, and striking bluish gray eyes. His father and mother looked like important socialites, but Harry didn't really care too much about that. The last person his eyes pulled him too was a dark skinned boy. He looked to have come from African descent, and his eyes were a shade of golden yellow. His cheekbones settled right underneath his eyes, and made his face seem rigid, if hierarchical. He only stood next to his mother, and Harry didn't see a male, so he guessed that his dad didn't care, or couldn't make it today.

He didn't know why his aura had picked these people specifically, but Harry did know that aura was known to point you to important things in your life. So, with that being said, Harry believed that each of these people were going to be crucial in his life somehow. He only hoped that it was in a positive way. He then looked up, when he heard a loud horn go off.

Harry looked at the beautiful steam engine that laid in front of him, with an almost golden glow surrounding it. Harry sighed, and then took a deep breath. He looked back at his parents, who both looked supportive. He then looked down at his hands, which flashed blue. The power of the aura was with him. With that in mind, he took his first step toward the brilliant train. His new adventure was about to begin.

Fin.

 **As always, any grammar problems I couldn't spot, or inconsistencies with the plotline, let me know. Hope you enjoyed how I handled the whole chopping Olivander's arm off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Hogwarts**

Harry boarded the train, giving a small wave to his mother and father. The two of them waved back, Lily having small tears build up around her eyes. It was sad to see her babies go, but even more so, with Harry's condition, she feared for Matthew's safety. She knew the boys weren't on the best of terms, but as long as Harry stayed calm, everything would be fine. She wiped her eyes, and looked to her husband, who turned to her with a smile on his face. James loved going to Hogwarts, so it was no surprise that he was excited to see his kids go too.

The loud horn sounded, and all the parents gave their final waves, before they lost sight of their children on the horizon. The bright sunlight gave the train an almost holy glow, as it took off into the distance, leaving the older generation behind. It was time for the new generation to take their shot at life.

Harry found his way onto the train, and was looking for his brother. He was curious, because it seemed as if Matthew was trying to avoid him, but Harry didn't know why. He finally found him sitting in a compartment with Neville, Susan ,and Ron. Harry scowled slightly, as he didn't like the redhead for a reason that he still couldn't grasp. But before he had the chance to ask if he could sit with them, Matthew spoke up.

"Harry, leave. I don't want you sitting with me." Matthew said blatantly.

"Did I do something to you Matthew? I don't remember us having any differences that we didn't resolve?" Harry asked, making Matthew grit his teeth. His parents said that he wasn't supposed to find out, so Matthew had to hold his tongue.

"Just leave, Harry. I don't want you around me. As far as I see it, we're only brothers, not friends." he finished with a cold expression on his face.

Harry was taken aback slightly, mostly because he didn't know what he had done to his brother to make him antagonize him so much. But, Harry complied nonetheless, and bowed his head, before leaving their compartment. Susan looked at her childhood friend, and gave Matthew a confused look.

"Did something happen between you and your brother? I mean, he seemed nice when we met him over the summer." Susan said, making Matthew look at her with a cold expression, before giving a deep sigh.

"Look, just trust me on this one, okay guys? There's something really off about Harry, and I don't want any of you guys getting caught up in whatever is so weird about him. I like you guys, and I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Matthew said, making his friends nod their head in acceptance.

They all had a fierce look of loyalty on their faces, showing Matthew they were touched by his sentiments. Matthew sighed, thanking whatever higher power there was that his friends listened. If Harry went berserk, and one of them got hurt, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. This was safer for them.

Meanwhile, Harry had found himself another compartment, and it was empty, save for a blonde haired girl with icy blue eyes. She gave him a harsh glare, before looking at the girl who had come up behind him.

"Do you want something, guy?" the black haired girl, with red eyes asked him. Harry looked shocked for a second, taking in the color of her eyes, before regaining his sense of self.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would mind if I sat with you?" Harry asked, making the two girls look at each other, before looking back at Harry.

"You're not just going to ogle at us are you? Or lose your capability of speech? Because I have dealt with too much of that today. It's really annoying." the blonde haired girl said, making Harry flash a small smirk.

"You'll find that I'm not so easily swayed, even by a girl as pretty as you." Harry said, making the black haired girl scowl.

"Don't try to cozy up to us either. Boys are the enemy, right Daph?" the black haired girl said, making the blonde haired girl sigh.

"My name is Daphne, Tracey. Stop calling me by that dumb nickname. And you can come in, although, I don't know your name yet. I'm Daphne Greengrass, and this spitfire is Tracey Davis. Who are you?" Daphne asked him, making Harry grin at them.

"My name is Harry Potter. And before you ask, yes, I am the brother of Matthew Potter." Harry said, making the two girls in front of him just stare for a minute. That was when, before they had the chance to react, their compartment door opened up again, and another boy was at the door.

He had platinum blonde hair, and his eyes were a bluish-gray mixture. His eyes had a nonchalant expression, as if very little could bother him in his current state.

Harry studied the boy curiously, and that's when he realized. His aura had brought him to the people it had sought out earlier. Was it fate, or was his aura pulling these people toward him. For right now, he just figured that he would observe, and see if he made friends with them or not.

"Greengrass. Davis. Would you mind if I took up seating with you? I went to find Matthew Potter, but he was a terrible ass. I'm surprised the other houses associate with him. All I was trying to do was bloody introduce myself, and the redheaded weasel pounced." the blonde haired boy said, making Daphne nod her head.

"I'm surprised that you're not slinging around blood purity insults, Draco. I thought that your family hated anything that didn't inbreed." Tracey said with a hard glint in her eyes, and for the first time, Harry was lost in the conversation. He had not been briefed on this blood purity concept by his parents, so he had no information at all. The blonde haired boy sat down next to Harry.

"You know what they say when you assume, Davis. Do not take me for my father. I have read many books on the theory of blood purity, and my godfather Severus is a half-blood as well. I would be a hypocrite if I were to still spout that nonsense about blood purity. However, for my safety in the Malfoy manor, I keep my opinions to myself. I believe I can trust you two though, seeing as you deal with the same issue. After all, Davis, you're a half-blood, and Greengrass is your best friend." Malfoy said, making the girls nod their heads.

Everyone that was part of an Ancient and Noble house knew that Lucius Malfoy was a blood purist from his head, down to his little toe. They could understand how Draco needed to keep his head down, especially since he didn't believe in his father's ideologies. Although why the boy suddenly had a change of heart eluded the two girls in front of him. The fact he brought up their own families was a sore point as well, as Daphne's family were also blood purists. Tracey's father had decided to sleep with a muggle hooker, only for her to become pregnant. He took Tracey and killed the hooker once she was done delivering, making Tracey a half-blood in a pureblooded household. All the purebloods knew, but it was muggle, so no harm was really done, as far as they were concerned, plus, Davis had a lot of pull in the Wizengamot.

Draco turned his head toward Harry, who he just took notice of. He couldn't believe he just spouted his real beliefs in front of this boy, but he didn't think he'd encounter his father. He'd have to be more careful from now on, and pay attention to his surroundings better. He gave the boy a once over, and narrowed his eyes, making Harry grow curious at the change in the boy's expression.

"Would you happen to be related to Potter by any chance? A cousin, or distant relative? You two look really similar, if you know what to look for." Draco said, making Harry nod his head.

"I'm his brother. I'm Harry Potter, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Harry said, extending his hand. Draco took it, and the two shook, making Harry smile.

"At least you have some manners, unlike your ponce of a brother." Draco said, making Harry smile lightly. He then brought up a topic that was bugging him ever since Draco had mentioned it.

"I was completely lost during the conversation you had about blood purity. Would you mind explaining that concept of your society to me? I was kind of brought up in a place very far away from here."

Before Draco had the chance to open his mouth, a girl with bushy brown hair and equally brown eyes, had opened their compartment door, and looked as if she had been scolded by an adult. She had a downcast look to her, but she looked up in renewed determination, before speaking with a deliberate tone.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I've been looking for a compartment with people to sit with. Would you mind if I joined you for the remainder of the ride?" the brown eyed girl said, making Harry smile. It took real guts to lay yourself bare like that. The girl must have really wanted friends, and she took the most direct route to it, if also the one with the most backlash, should they refuse.

"I'd love to have you sit with us, but I'm not the only person here. What do you all think?" Harry asked, really hoping that they didn't turn her away. There was something strange going on, and Harry wanted to figure out why the people his aura pointed out kept popping up, minus Tracey. Plus, he had a good feeling about the girl from the bookstore, and figured she couldn't be all that bad.

"I've got no problem with it. She doesn't seem annoying." Daphne said with an aloof expression on her face. Tracey nodded in agreement.

"You heard them. Join the club...I don't believe I caught your name." Draco said, as he paused to think back to the meeting.

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger." she said with a bright smile on her face, making all of them except Harry pause in thought for a minute.

"Are you a muggleborn, Miss Granger?" Draco asked, making Harry look even more confused, and making Hermione nod her head in agreement.

"I thought so. I didn't recognize the name, which meant you were muggleborn, born and raised, or a family not of merit. Don't take this the wrong way, but you'll find that most pureblood, and even half-blood witches and wizards will react the same way, except with a more harsh reaction than what we just did." Draco paused for a moment, letting the information sink in. He waited for a few seconds, before resuming his dialogue to Hermione.

"We merely confirmed what you were, and then relaxed. Some more brutish individuals would outright hex you, if they deemed you of lower status." Draco said, making Hermione gasp.

"Surely not? I've heard that it's illegal for wizards and witches in Hogwarts to use magic until the age of emancipation, which is 17." Hermione said, making Draco sigh.

"It's way too much to explain in just this one train ride. This actually goes back to what you were asking Harry, about blood purity. It's a tradition passed down from generations of wizards and witches who have been in a secular society for too long. It infuriates me, to think that our society has fallen behind muggles so drastically." Draco said, making Hermione and Harry blink twice, before forming a confused expression on their faces.

"How so...um...I didn't get your name either." Hermione said, making Draco blink, before he apologized swiftly.

"I can't believe I've forgotten my manners. My mother would flay me alive for such a blunder. My name is Malfoy. Draco Lucius Malfoy, of the House of Malfoy. I may not believe in the bigotry, but I will always introduce myself with pride." Draco said, shooting her a smirk. She turned to the girls, and Daphne sighed.

"Damn it, Malfoy. You set the damn bar, and merlin knows I'm not being shown up by you. I am Daphne Greengrass of the House of Greengrass. It's a pleasure to meet you." Daphne said, extending her hand, and making Hermione take it, and shake lightly.

"I'm Tracey Davis, from the House of Davis. Like Daph said, we're not gonna be shown up by Malfoy." Tracey said, making Hermione shake the girls extended hand toward her. She looked expectantly at the boy who had first accepted her into their compartment, and realized that she recognized him from the bookstore.

"I've met you before!" she said with a start, making Harry smirk. He then extended his hand toward her.

"Pleasure to meet you again, Miss Granger. We have a habit of running into each other." Harry said, making the girl smile at him.

"That we do, Harry. I can't believe I didn't notice you before now." Hermione said, making the other three in the compartment confused.

"You two met before?" Draco asked, making Harry nod his head.

"In the bookstore. She wanted the last copy of _Hogwarts: A History,_ and being a gentleman, I was more than obliged to give it to her." Harry said, making Hermione blush slightly.

"You know, a gentleman never says that they're a gentleman. It's already understood by everyone around them. You're probably just a braggart." Tracey teased, making Harry rub the back of his head with right hand.

"Probably, bu-" he was cut off when the compartment door slammed open one more time, and there stood three figures, each of them glaring angrily at Draco.

"You disregard our invitation to sit with these cretins. You can already tell she's a mudblood." a boy with perfectly styled hair pointed at Hermione. His robes already had shades of green highlighted on them, and his wand was out in his other hand, as if he wanted confrontation.

"The boy behind you looks absolutely clueless, as if he has no idea who I am, or who Crabbe and Goyle are. I get why you ditched these two," the boy said, his wand pointing behind him, to two brutish looking boys, that looked way too big for their age, "but at least step up your lackeys. Then there's Greengrass and Davis." the boy said, as his dark brown eyes laid eyes on the two girls in front of him.

"I'd watch your tongue, Nott. Lord knows I'd love to give my father reason to tear yours apart." Daphne said, making the boy scowl.

"I don't think so Greengrass. Dad's stepped up in the ministry. Soon, your family will be nothing compared to mine, and trust me, I can't wait for the day. How about you be my woman now, and we can avoid the unpleasantness. Lord knows I don't want to be betrothed to Parkinson." Nott said, making Daphne scowl, but she didn't get the chance to speak up, as Tracey had jumped in.

"I don't know who you're fooling, _Theodore,_ but you can drop the tough act. Even if you have those two brainless oafs behind you, we still outnumber you right now." Tracey said, making Nott scowl at her.

"I'd watch your tongue half-blood. My father won't take-" he was cut off as a blue sphere was slammed into his chest, and threw him back into the other compartment. The same thing then happened to Crabbe, and Goyle. All three boys were thrown into the empty compartment, knocked unconscious by the aura spheres. Everyone in the compartment looked at Harry, who shrugged.

"I don't know what happened. It wasn't me." he tried to lie, albeit unconvincingly. Everyone merely gave him a deadpan look, before he sighed.

"Alright. But I need you guys to keep this a secret. We just met, but I have a good feeling about all of you. Even you Tracey." Harry said, making the girl look affronted for a minute, before catching on that he was teasing.

"I can use the power of aura. I've been in training since I was old enough to walk and talk. That's why I was never mentioned with Matthew, because I've been training in the Kaios Mountains of Japan. That's all I'm willing to share right now." Harry said, making everyone nod.

"That power was bloody cool though. I saw Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle slammed into the other compartment like he weighed nothing. Here I thought it was a spell." a dark skinned boy said, standing in the middle of their compartment doorway, which was now open again. None of them had even heard the boy come in, except for Harry. But this was the last person that his aura had pointed out, so he didn't mind. He had a good feeling about this boy too.

"Merlin Blaise! I didn't even hear you come in. It's been a while." Draco said, reaching up to shake his friend's hand. The black boy shook his hand before flashing a smile at the ladies in the compartment, showing off his perfect teeth, and winning smile. His yellow eyes only added an allure to him, that was inexplicable.

"You may as well join us Zabini. We've only got about an hour left, until we reach Hogwarts." Daphne said, making the boy smirk, before sitting next to Tracey. The girl blushed slightly, before turning back toward Harry.

"Oh, by the way, since I'm assuming you just heard all that, keep it to yourself, or us. We've got to discuss theories on Harry's upbringing after all." Daphne said, flashing a rare smirk at the black haired boy. Blaise smiled at her, and then nodded his head.

"Don't worry. I find myself interested in this little group, for some strange reason. It's outside of the norm, and I'm all about that." Blaise said, making the others nod their heads.

With that, the hour passed by too quickly for any of their liking. The small, unorthodox group had been chatting as if they were old friends. Discussing topics from both muggle and magical worlds, seeing as Blaise had experience in the muggle world through his mother who was a fashion diva, and through Blaise, Draco also got experience in the muggle world.

Tracey had researched the muggle world, trying to find a connection to her mother, and the girl talked animatedly with Hermione, who seemed to have a vast wealth of knowledge that she was willing to share with the girl. Harry and Daphne talked about aspects of mind magic, to which Harry merely chuckled. Everything she was describing was something a beginner aura user would be able to do with a few years of training.

Suddenly, their movement pulled to a halt, and they all looked at each other, before nodding their heads.

"I really hope that we're all in the same house. It would be a shame if we were split up now." Draco said, making them all nod in agreement.

"What happens, happens. I'm sure that fate will pull us in the right direction. Even if we're in different houses though, that shouldn't stop us from associating. I won't let it." Harry said, a determined glint in his eye, making the rest of them look around with a weary expression.

"Harry, nobody has ever heard of inter house mingling, unless you were dating the other person. And even then, it was rare. You just found someone in your house, your year or higher." Daphne said, making Harry grin.

"There's a first time for everything then, isn't there?" Harry said, before he left the compartment, and headed for the outside of the train.

"I'm with Harry. Even if we're split up, I still believe that we'll find a way to make it work." Hermione said, before leaving the same way Harry did. The other four looked at each other and sighed, hoping by some twist of fate, that it wouldn't have to come to that.

Harry walked outside, and what he saw astounded him, by far. There were about 70 small, wooden boats that were lined up on the water outside of the castle, small lanterns illuminating the pitch black night on each one. He looked around, and he also saw the older students walking toward carriages, but they didn't have anything attached.

However, he blinked, and turned on his aura sight, and realized what he was feeling. There was something there, but it was preventing him from fully viewing it for some reason. He could only see the dark blue aura around the creatures.

From the entrance of the train, Hermione came out, and upon seeing Harry, she smiled and walked over to him. Harry saw the rest of his newfound friends follow shortly after. They all formed a group, and that was when Matthew saw Harry, and walked over to him, only to have a look of disgust on his face.

"I kick you out, only for you to join up with snakes. I guess you really had no choice but to sink so low." Matthew said, making Harry glare at the boy.

"I'd watch who you're speaking to, Potter. Just because your family chooses to ignore the old ways, doesn't mean that our families do. And that seat your father has on the Wizengamot, well that means he's just as invested in pureblood customs as the rest of us are." Tracey said, making Matthew scowl at the black haired girl.

"You're not even a pureblood Davis!" Matthew yelled at her, making her smirk.

"True. But my family is still pure. So I'd watch your mouth. Because right now, you're insulting about four noble families. Not a good look for you. After all, you're hanging around the weasels. You've got no right to complain about your brother's better taste in company." Tracey finished, making Matthew scowl even deeper. Ron, who was right next to him, went as red as a tomato, and then faced the girl who had just insulted his family.

"At least my family doesn't hang around snakes. You're all gonna go dark anyways!" Ron yelled out, making Tracey smirk at him, and Blaise and Draco couldn't help but snicker.

"Brilliant comeback, weasel. Maybe when your family-" she was cut off by Harry putting a hand on her shoulder. He then stepped up, and looked at both Matthew and Ron, his eyes shining with his aura, ready to come forth.

"I couldn't have chosen better people to sit with. You don't even know them, but just assume things based on what you've heard. Leave me alone, _brother,_ or next time you'll see just what I can do." Harry said, making Matthew's knees shake a little, before he walked away, taking Ron with him. Harry then turned to Tracey.

"While the insults were entertaining, there was no need to sink to his level. Although I'm starting to see how this blood purity concept plays a big role in our society. Through all the customs, and families knowing each other before Hogwarts...it's very convoluted." Harry said, making them all nod.

"You've only hit the surface Harry, now let's go. I can't wait for this feast." Blaise said, making Harry nod, and the small group walked over to the boats.

When they got to the edge of the water, they were met by a giant man, towering over them by at least six or seven feet. His brown fur coat, and large mane of a beard made the children stare up in awe at the monstrous man. He looked down at the children, a large grin showing through his massive facial hair.

"Hey there, kids! I'm Rubeus Hagrid! Gamekeeper and keeper of keys of Hogwarts! If you'll follow me onto these boats, we'll get going to the castle!" Hagrid said, making the children follow his instructions and get onto the boats. The boats held six kids a piece, so Harry's group got onto the boat, and they started to make their way toward the castle.

It was a slow ride through the chilled air, as the children marveled at the magnificent castle in front of them. The lanterns on the boats illuminated the night sky, and gave the castle an ethereal glow that couldn't be explained in mere words. Harry took in this wonder, and couldn't help but anticipate what came after this, also if the scenery would be as beautiful.

They finally arrived on the other side of the water, and climbed out of their boats meticulously, trying not to accidentally fall into the water. Once they climbed the steps, a woman in a forest green robe, and brown hair tied in a bun was waiting for them. The woman's stern expression brought all of the side conversations to a halt, as the children focused their attention on the elderly woman.

"Greetings young ones, and welcome to Hogwarts. I am the Transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagall. Now, the feast has not yet begun, as you children must get sorted, before we begin. There are four houses. Gryffindor. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw. And _Slytherin._ " she finished with a tone of disdain lacing her voice. However, it was only for a moment, as she continued her opening speech.

"When you're put into your houses, it will be like your family. If you are well behaved, and studious, you stand to earn points for your house. Should you misbehave, and break the rules set in places, then you shall lose points. Bear in mind, that the house with the most points at the end of the year, earns the house cup. Now, I shall lead you into the Great Hall, where the sorting will take place." she said, before walking through the two giant doors behind her. While walking, she briefly explained the house traits to the children in her charge.

The children followed, and it was when they entered, that the scene before them took their breath away. The ceiling depicted the image of the night sky, star soaked, and bright. The candles weren't actually on the table, but floating slightly above them, giving the whole school a sort of haunted house appeal. Not only that, but ghosts suddenly phased through the ceiling, making some of the children jump in fright, but mostly entertaining the others. They all lined up, and waited for the stern faced professor to give them further instruction. The whole hall grew silent as McGonagall picked up an ancient looking scroll, and began to speak.

"When I call your name, you will come up to the stool, put the hat on your head, and wait for your house to be called out." McGonagall said, making the children gulp, knowing that for some of them, this was a defining moment for them.

Gryffindor was for the brave and bold. Hufflepuff was for the hard working and loyal. Ravenclaw was for the studious and intelligent. And Slytherin was for the ambitious and cunning. This was explained to them by the professor, but they were anxious to see what qualities would define them in order to put them into their house. Some were hoping for Ravenclaw, while others knew they were destined for Gryffindor. Those who favored Slytherin merely had a smug expression on their faces.

Harry didn't really care what house he was in, as long as he would be able to spend time with the friends he had made. He still hadn't figured out why his aura had pointed them out when he was at the station. He continued to ponder this for a few moments, before he was suddenly pulled into his mindscape, coming face to face with his internal aura being. They both stared at each other for a moment, only for Harry to take in the new features of his aura. The being now had tendrils protruding from its back, and they each seemed to have a mind of their own, showing a complete disinterest in what was going on at the moment.

' _ **I see you have noticed my new attachments, annoying as they are.' the being said, making Harry nod, unable to figure out how he even got them.**_

 _ **'Let me sate your curiosity. You won't be figuring out how I got these, because you are still not ready. You have shown that your emotions are far too wild, as well as your magic side being too temperamental in order to coexist with your aura completely.' the being said, making Harry scowl.**_

 _'I've done everything I could to make sure that I kept my emotions in check. I haven't lost control once.' Harry said angrily, making the being sigh. He knew that he couldn't tell Harry of his lapses of control, and that if he did, the boy would break from the shock of almost killing his family and friends._

 _ **'Look, that's not what I've brought you here to discuss. It's about the ones I pointed out to you earlier. The ones you met on the contraption that took you to school.' the being said, making Harry snicker.**_

 _'You mean the train?' Harry asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm._

 _ **'Don't get smart with me boy. Anyway, the reason they were pointed out to you, is because their auras are almost a perfect match with yours.' the being said, making Harry tilt his head to the side, before crossing his arms over his chest.**_

 _ **'Did that blasted guardian teach you anything?!' the being yelled at him, making Harry give him a sheepish expression, before rubbing the back of his head.**_

 _'We didn't really discuss too much theory. It was mostly a lot of me learning to control my aura. He kept saying there's a lot to learn about aura, and in the time I have, it was better to learn how to use it, rather than learn about it.' Harry said, making the being sigh._

 _He couldn't help but agree with the guardian's reasoning, but that meant that it was left on him to teach the boy everything. He wished that Aaron had at least explained his purpose for being in the boy, before the boy rejoined his parents._

 _ **'Alright, listen to me closely. Everyone in the world is capable of using aura, but not everyone is capable of the things that the guardians are trained for. These are the people that guardians such as, Aaron and Lucario search out and find. You know this already, but pay attention.' he said harshly, as he felt Harry's thoughts start drifting toward what house he was going to be in.**_

 _'Hey, how does time pass in this place, since it's actually my mind?' Harry asked, making the being sigh._

 _ **'I'll answer that, once I'm done explaining about aura matches. Basically, everyone not taken in by the guardians, keeps their aura dormant. The power lays in wait, for the time that it will be awakened. However, because it lays dormant for so long, in most humans, the power fades to point of it not being anything substantial, once they reach their early adulthood years.' the being said, making Harry look confused again.**_

 _'You mean around 18 to 20 years old?' Harry asked, making the being nod his head._

 _ **'If those are early adult years for you humans, then yes. Now, normally people with awakened aura abilities, such as yourself, find yourself being drawn to people with similar auras. However, because you hold the aura of darkness, or the black aura, you encompass every color. You were told of the two situations that this occurs, right?' the being asked, making Harry nod his head.**_

 _'Either have my unholy aura, or have the most holy aura of them all, the aura of the rainbow, otherwise known as Arcabaleno. Can you get to the point already? I think it's my turn to be sorted right now.' Harry said impatiently, making the being snarl._

 _ **'Hold your tongue, and listen boy! Now, the five others who were drawn to you, were drawn to you because of your aura. Although you encompass every color, there's a degree to which other colors will match. Sort of like your humans' concept of a percentage. The children I have pointed out to you, have an almost perfect match with your aura for some reason. Normally such occurrences are rare, but for five to happen at the same time, is just plain madness!' the being said, his expression one of shock.**_

 _'You didn't point out Tracey to me though. She just happened to be sitting with Daphne, so is she one of my perfect matches too?' Harry asked, making the being nod in affirmative._

 _ **'Even I am prone to miss some things boy, for I am not omnipotent. I just happen to see more than you by the use of your third eye.' the being said, making Harry instinctively rush to his forehead. The being actually gave a small snicker at that.**_

 _'_ _ **You're not a triclops. What your third eye is, is actually your subconscious picking up on things that you normally gloss over, or completely ignore. I just enhance it through the use of aura.' the being said, making Harry ponder silently for a few seconds.**_

 _'Two things. One, I don't have a name for you. We need to come up with one. I'm going with Question, because you make me come up with a lot of them.' Harry said, making the being sigh._

 _ **'That's a stupid name. If you wish to have something to call me, you may call me Nirvana, for I am your inner peace , while also your center of all knowledge.' Nirvana said, making Harry ponder again.**_

 _'Question makes more sense. I have another one. I thought you said that you're based off of my personality, and I'm nowhere near inner peace." Harry said, making the being sigh._

 _ **'That's when the darkness aura is fully unlocked, and either you're in control, or it controls you. That's when your personality starts affecting mine, but as of right now, since you only use your secondary aura, I'm in full control of myself.' Nirvana said, making Harry nod.**_

 _'One last thing. Why are you inside me? When I asked Aaron, he said that he never had a being of his aura manifest like you do for me. So why are you here?" Harry asked, and the being merely remained silent for what felt like minutes, despite being seconds._

 _ **'You asked me how time moved in your mindscape. Well, our dialogue is taking place in milliseconds. About the same speed as a thought going through your mind. Therefore, our whole conversation took about the whole of a minute. I believe you wanted to get back to your sorting. I will contact you again, soon.' Nirvana said, making Harry scowl at being ignored like that.**_

He was then pushed out of his mindscape, and brought back to the bright lights, and students nervous about getting sorted into a house that they didn't want to be in. He closed his eyes, and pulsed his aura out slowly, trying to get a feel on the different emotions around him. That was when he picked up a large source of malice on his right. He opened his eyes and looked up, only to see a purple turban and a frail looking man underneath it. His hands consistently shook, and his mouth quivered slightly, making him look terribly weak, and terrified to be where he was. Harry couldn't understand how such a man held such a great malice, but he didn't question it. He'd have to look into it during the year.

"Abott, Hannah!" McGonagall called out, making a girl with freckles on her pale face, shyly walk up to the stool, her blonde hair frazzled slightly, giving the appearance of her being a little anxious. Harry toned out the sorting of the girl, as well as the others that were being sorted, keeping an ear out only for his friends that he met on the train, as well as any other name that sounded familiar.

"Bones, Susan" was called out, and Harry raised his head, seeing where the red headed girl would end up, only for his shock to be evident on his face. He hadn't realized that the hat itself was actually calling out the names of the houses, where the children were being sorted.

He found that really cool, as he paid more attention to Susan being put into Hufflepuff. The girl did seem like she wasn't afraid to work her butt off, and he also figured that she'd be really loyal to Matthew, since they were friends since diapers.

"Davis, Tracey!" making Harry perk up again. Wherever she was going, Harry hoped that the rest of his friends followed. His expression was slightly offset when he heard what the hat had called.

"Slytherin!"

The table with the green collared robes burst into loud applause, as the girl slowly made her way over there, looking back with a saddened expression at the line of other children waiting to be sorted. She didn't think Harry or Hermione were Slytherin material, and she really wanted to be with her friends that she made on the train. A few more children went by, before she heard another name that caught her attention.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Slowly walking up to the stool, mumbling to herself, she elicited a few chuckles from some of the tables. Some of the Slytherins had looks of disgust, as they couldn't recognize her name, figuring that she was a muggleborn.

"Better be, Slytherin!" the hat called out, and not only was Tracey shocked, but so were Hermione, Daphne, and Draco.

Hermione knew the reputation that Slytherin had toward intense muggleborn discrimination. Blaise kind of just went with the flow, and Harry didn't quite get why she was so surprised, as she slowly got off the stool, and walked toward the table, seeing the collar of her robes slowly turn green. She hoped she wasn't getting in over her head.

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

The blonde walked toward the stool with purpose in her step, acting as if she already knew where she was going to end up. The girl merely had a smirk on her face, as the hat called out her results.

"Slytherin!"

She walked up, and sat between Hermione and Tracey, happy that at least she was with people she already knew, and weren't completely incorrigible to be around.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

Harry didn't know where the stout boy would end up. He seemed like he would be in Gryffindor, but then again, from what Harry saw, he figured the house of the loyal was where Neville stood. And sure enough, the hat agreed.

"Hufflepuff!"

The boy got off the stool, wondering what had happened. He believed that he was going to Gryffindor. He knew that Matthew and Ron would be in Gryffindor, so he wanted to be with his friends. He sighed, and watched as his collar turned yellow, before sulking over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Malfoy, Draco!" the woman called, and Draco sauntered up to the hat, brimming with that same confidence that Daphne had moments ago, only not trying to hide it as well. The hat barely went on his head, before it called out what the boy knew all along.

"Slytherin!" was all it had to say, before Draco's collar turned green, and he walked over to where Hermione, Tracey, and Daphne were sitting, joining their small group. A few more students were sorted, before the whole hall grew silent at the next announcement.

"Potter, Matthew!"

The boy walked up to the hat, strutting just as much as Draco was, with the full confidence of knowing where he was going. The hat didn't even touch his head, before it yelled out its choice.

"Better be, Gryffindor!"

Matthew got off the stool, and looked at Harry with a glare, before walking over to the Gryffindor table, where two boys were doing a jig yelling, "We got Potter, we got Potter." It was actually quite humorous for Harry watching his brother blush in embarrassment. Finally, it was his turn.

"Potter, Harry!" the elder professor yelled out, before she gave the boy a significant look.

Students were whispering all around him. Rumors of him being related to Matthew were already starting to form, and Harry couldn't really find it in himself to care about that right now.

He didn't know what to think of that, but put it at the back of his mind as he only thought of one foot going in front of the other. He wondered if he would also go to Slytherin like his friends, or maybe Gryffindor, because of his lineage. All these thoughts pulsed through his mind, and before he realized it, he was sitting on the stool, about to have the hat on his head.

 _ **'Hmm, you're very gifted child. I cannot remember the last time I have had an aura user within my presence.' a voice spoke in Harry's mind.**_

 _'The hat?' was all Harry could get out, making the hat chuckle at his lack of articulation._

 _ **'No, Godric bloody Gryffindor. Of course I'm in your mind boy. I don't just sort on a mere whim. Now, looking through your mind, you possess too many of the house traits for me to make a good suggestion. However, that need to show your parents you're worthy of their love. That deep seated fear in the back of your mind that you don't believe you can amount to anything, and a thirst to prove it wrong. That may qualify you for Slytherin, moreso than any other house.'**_

 _'I'll take it.' was all Harry thought, before the hat gave its answer to the hall of students._

"Better be, Slytherin!" the hat said, causing Harry to come off of the stool, and walk over to his friends. Matthew glared as he watched Harry's collar turn green, and realized that he needed to let his parents know about this as soon as possible. More names were called from the hat, and the last one on the list, was the one Harry was waiting for.

"Zabini, Blaise!" was called out, and the dark skinned boy made his way to the stool, looking around as he walked up, taking in all of the gorgeous women around him. He was only eleven, but being around a mother, who was still sexually active, tend to leave a boy more knowledgeable than most of his peers.

"Better be, Slytherin!" the hat called out, and Blaise walked over, wondering how in the world their little group survived the odds, and found themselves all in Slytherin. Each of them couldn't be ambitious and cunning, or at least, so he thought.

Meanwhile, back on the Hogwarts Express, which was heading back to London, three boys were just waking up, wondering why they weren't at Hogwarts yet, realizing finally, that they had been left behind.

 **Fin.**

 **A.N: Did I make Draco OOC? Damn right I did. I'll file that under creative liberties. Also, it bothered me how Hermione was never in Slytherin. I mean, I get the whole pureblooded discrimination, and hatred thing, but she was the most ambitious girl in her whole year. Also, as you can see, the whole pureblooded customs will be a part of this story, but only to show Harry's group breaking them down.**

 **Now, as for his group. Did I make them a little chummy to start? Yes. But when you get to a new place, don't you kind of cling to people that you connect with first, regardless of how they act later. I think it was reasonable.**

 **Lastly, as per usual, any grammar issues, or story inconsistencies, let me know, and it will be fixed immediately. I beta myself, so it's kind of hard to catch everything.**


End file.
